When in Rome
by Katzstorm
Summary: "Don't make me choose between you and my country!" Romans stole King Perseus' wife. The Greeks did irreparable damage to Emperor Jason's family. Now the greatest war of the millennium is nearing. And Leo still can't seem to find himself a girlfriend. AU. Ancient Greece and Rome.
1. Chapter 1

**This has been edited to the umpth degree. Hopefully this helps the story start off better :) I hope everyone likes this.**

* * *

Perseus, King of Greece and its Allied City-States, listened solemnly as the herald gave his hurried news in Perseus' open courtyard. The much smaller man was drenched in sweat from his long, hard run, motioning anxiously with his hands as he struggled to break the news to the king. There was no change of expression on Percy's face as the man finished his tale, only a wave of dismissal as he motioned for the man to leave his presence.

There was a moment of stale silence, the angry calm before the storm. A vase holding a small bundle of flowers lay settled on a stand beside him. Percy took it up in one hand, staring at it for a moment, and then threw it across the room, sending it crashing against a pillar on the opposite side of the pavilion. Then he crumpled against the closest pillar to him, hands over his face.

"Percy?" A young woman asked the other side of the courtyard, appearing from the shadowed corner that she had watched the entire spectacle from. She had never seen him like this. Younger than Percy, her dark hair was pulled back with silver and gold pins and she was dressed in a tunic of the same Grecian fashion, verifying her as a member of royal court.

Percy looked up from his crouched position, eyes red. "She's gone, Penny. They took her. They took Annabeth."

Penny rushed over to him, grabbing Percy by the shoulders. She knelt by him and held him in a hug, even though she was dwarfed by the man. "Who took her, Perce?" she asked as he calmed down. Perseus never cried, not even in front of her, but watching him as the broken man in front of her was almost worse. Whenever Percy was happy, the kingdom flourished, and she knew that they could all carry on. But with their king in this state…

"Who took her, Percy?" she asked again.

He breathed out deeply, gaining more control over himself. Their matching eyes, bluer than the sky and greener than the sea, connected as he spoke the dreaded word. "Rome."

Penny struggled to contain her own emotions, making sure that she wouldn't show Percy how terrified she was. "Where did we hear from her last?"

"She was visiting her mother's temple in Athens. There was a raid… that courier was the sole survivor. He was the only one they allowed to survive and tell us. They want me to come after her."

"No!" Penny nearly shouted, standing. "Percy, they won't let you take her back! They'll kill you both and take over Greece before you can say 'Zeus save us'." There was a faint rumble of thunder from the sky above them

Percy followed her and stood, at least a head taller than the girl. "I don't have a choice, Penelope. I can't leave Annabeth."

The two stared down at each other, neither one willing to give way. Penny finally broke eye-contact and looked out the open pillars of the courtyard, the Adriatic Sea separating the Greeks from their greatest enemy. The sea was calm, but it seemed such a farce. "You're right, you can't leave Annabeth. So I'll go."

Percy's features swelled from sadness to outrage. "Don't even think about it! I've already lost one member of my family, how do you think I would let you –"

"Because you don't just have an obligation to Annabeth, _King Perseus_. And I'm Annabeth's best chance besides you. The Romans are days away by now at sea, and I have the fastest ship in port."

"That's debata-"

"But closer to the truth than you'd like to admit. Let me go, Percy. We don't need a war yet, but if I don't bring back Annabeth in six months… well, prepare your ships, because the world won't ever see a battle more horrifying than what is to come."

Percy was still shaking his head. "I can't let that –"

"You don't have a choice, because my crew is preparing my ship as we speak."

Percy rolled his eyes, but had to smirk at that comment. "And just how have you gotten that message to your sailors?"

"I have my methods. I'm Annabeth's _best chance, _Percy. Stop wasting time and give me your blessing."

Percy sighed, and instead brought the girl into another hug. "I just can't argue with you, can I?"

Penny grinned back, wrestling away from him. "You've tried; the gods haven't turned the tables in your favor to win yet," she said cheekily, a hand on her hip.

Percy muttered something under breath. "Fine then. Go. But Penny..." He tried to finish, but the girl had sprinted out of the pavilion in a flash. "Come back safe. And may the gods protect you."

The gods did protect her. Unfortunately, when it came to Romans and Greeks, the gods' protection worked both ways.

* * *

_Athena, protect me_, Penny prayed as she was forced to her knees aboard her own ship, an enemy's sword point pressed against her throat. If only she could jump overboard…

In a flash, she elbowed her captor in the gut, causing him to relax his hold for a split second. She wrenched away, smashing her palm into his nose so he fell to the deck. She pulled a dagger from her boot and sent it hurtling away, taking the closest Roman in the throat. With a bounding leap, she forced herself over the starboard side, diving into the sea…

Only to be grabbed by the ankle as she leaped off the side. The sudden force slammed her into the side of the ship, and she saw black dots. Men, the Roman soldiers, laughed as she was lifted up from her escape attempt. The cloth that she wore over her head had come loose, and was ripped away from her head. Wolf-whistles and chuckles permeated the air as the men realized that their runaway was a girl, and Penny finally got a good look at the leader of this awful bunch, who also happened to be her "rescuer". This time, he had his own sword tip pressed against her throat.

He was the only man unsmiling. Tall and broad, he was obviously a Roman, although he seemed a bit young to be leader of this rowdy group. As a matter of fact, he seemed to be about the same age as Percy, who was really only a few years Penny's senior. Young, but not weak. He had an aura of power and leadership that hung over him, and Penny knew that if she were not a Greek, she would willingly follow his instructions. As a Greek however, she would have liked to throttle him with her bare hands.

"A girl, eh?" he finally said, sending another round of whistles amongst his men. "Hmm. I've met another Greek girl like you these past couple of weeks. Feisty." Another round of cackling. "And mischievous. Not many people could have killed Claudius over there," he nodded at the body of the man with Penny's knife in his throat. Penny looked him in the eyes. Sky blue, but hardened. And angry. She wouldn't live to see the end of the day.

"Well," she responded. "I'm not most people, am I?" She spat at his feet.

The Romans started to come after her, swords drawn, but the leader halted them with a hand gesture. "None offense taken, boys. After all, how's a Greek wench going to worry me?" He grinned, but the smile never reached his eyes.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you, _girl_," an older Roman, gnarled and battle-worn, said before spitting on the ship. "I would think even a Greek would know how to speak to Rome's emperor."

Realization crept in on Penny. "Jason, isn't it? What a surprise!" she said, all sarcasm heavily implied. "My king sends a message."

Even Jason seemed a bit startled. "How do you know Perseus?"

Penny gestured at him to move closer, so that only they could hear what the other was saying. "He's my half-brother, _Your Gloriousness_, so I wouldn't go through with killing me just yet. That is, unless you'd like to start the next set of wars to end the world as we know it."

Jason's eyes steeled again, holding out his arms in greeting. "Welcome to the waters of Rome, _Your Majesty_. I trust you'll enjoy your stay."

Penny smiled, which also never met her eyes. "I expect that I will, Emperor. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to settle on my conditions."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this wasn't as edited as the last chapter, but still, I needed to re-upload it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Leo was antsy. Never a good sign. Usually he always needed something for his hands to manipulate, being as hyperactive as he was. But as the second in command to the emperor himself, his nervous twitches were not seen as a very "Roman" attribute. Sitting in the center of entire Senate with not so much as a piece of string to fiddle with was beginning to nag at him.

Lady Reyna finally finished her extraordinarily eloquent speech, questioning some of the emperor's choices in the past weeks. Attacking Greece to specifically abduct their queen wasn't the biggest item on Rome's priority list, was it? And spending all of that tax money enhancing Rome's navy, was that really necessary? Leo wasn't sure. He wasn't a very smart person, and what Reyna had been saying made sense to a degree, but Leo knew that if it came to a choice between Rome and Jason, he would defend Jason with his life. There was a debt owed to his friend that he never could repay unless with life itself.

"General Valdez?" Leo jumped up in his seat, surprised that Reyna had chosen to address him?

"Huh?"

There was muttering in the Senate now. Dangit, he knew that he should have been paying attention.

Reyna smiled, an expression that never reached her eyes. Man, she was good-looking. Leo had attempted to get on her good side in the past. No luck. It seemed that Lady Reyna thought him beneath her. As did every other woman in Italy.

"I asked, General Valdez, if the Emperor is to return in the near future? He has been away for about a week on this... fishing trip. Will he return soon?"

Leo stood. "Well, milady, the Emperor hasn't written about returning later, so I assume that he will back soon-"

"But how soon?" Reyna interrupted, jumping at the weakness in Leo's answer. "Has he given instructions at all about his return, or any instructions at all-"

"The Empress has been handling the Empire well enough, Lady Reyna."

"Piper? She's not even a true-"

Another voice joined the bickering. "True what, Lady Reyna?"

Both Leo and Reyna wheeled around to face the newcomer in the doorway, struggling to move with their bulky Senatorial togas. The Emperor stood in the doorway, as regal and powerful as ever, staring down Reyna.

The entire Senate stood and bowed, including Reyna and Leo.

Jason continued. "Empress Piper is as true a Roman as any standing in this room," Leo winced, trying hard not to stand up and shout _You're forgetting someone! _ "She is my wife, and your leader when I am away from Rome. None should forget that. Now General," he motioned for Leo to come with him. "We have some business to attend to."

Leo felt the Reyna's death stare from across the room as he tried to leave quickly without literally sprinting away. Thank the gods for Jason, he couldn't stand the Senate. The door shut behind the two friends, and Leo saw Jason's head droop in weariness. "What happened when you were gone?" Leo decided to ask.

Jason shook his head, not speaking. "We ran into some trouble with the Greeks again. They were a small party, easily defeated. I even managed to capture a few alive."

There was more to the story than Jason was telling him. "And?"

"Nothing. I can't tell the Senate, because they will try to declare war if they found out that a Greek ship attacked me. Could I put you in charge of the captured ones? There are a few men, sailors mostly. Send them off to work as laborers or the like. There was a girl too."

"What's a girl doing on a ship full of Greek warriors?"

Jason shook his head, although he seemed uneasy. "No idea. Keep her in the palace though. Make her a servant, or a concubine if you think that will work. Just make sure she stays nearby."

"Why so interested in a Greek girl, Emperor?"

Again, Jason just shook his head. "She needs to be watched. Leave her with the queen if you want to. Make sure that she stays out of trouble. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to find my wife."

As Jason stalked off to his chambers, Leo watched, baffled. "A lone Greek girl in the middle of the Empire, surrounded by the greatest warriors in the world," Leo said to himself. "What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

She had been in Rome for a couple of days. The cell for at least two. And the cell was cold, dark, and very, very dry. Thinking only for the safety of her men, Penny hadn't bothered to make any priorities regarding herself. She hadn't had anything to drink in hours. She knew her limits. A couple more minutes and she would… Well, it wouldn't be pretty. She tried her best to conserve her body heat, but the rags that she had been forced into after her capture were barely able to cover her, much less keep her warm. She huddled herself into a corner, closing her eyes and praying for guidance. Maybe she hadn't lost all of the gods' favors.

The cell door flung open without warning, and she was forced to her feet, half-carried, half-dragged out of her imprisonment. The shackles around her hands, feet, and neck tightened around her. No way would she be getting out of this predicament. Obviously her fate had been decided.

* * *

**Review, please and thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Penny was blind, her head covered by a rough sack. The Romans seemed to think that she would attempt to escape, but where would she go? There was no way she'd go back to Greece without Annabeth. Besides, in her condition, she wouldn't go far before she… She shouldn't think about it. Her throat was parched beyond belief, and for a moment she contemplated asking for water, but decided against it. She was probably heading toward her own demise at the moment. Tales of Roman gladiators and their staged battles were told to give her nightmares as a child. Damn these Roman barbarians.

Finally, they reached their destination. Or, at least her guards had stopped dragging her around like a sack of vegetables. There was a brief conversation amongst the two holding her, but she couldn't even concentrate thanks to the ringing in her ears. The countdown had started.

Black spots appeared before her eyes. Trying her best to stay conscious, Penny didn't hear the metal door in front of her swing open, a familiar voice say, "What is it now?", or hear the gasp of that same voice as she was tossed onto the cobbled floor of the new cell.

After she hit the floor, Penny vaguely felt the sack being pulled off of her head and her shackles removed. Hands, small and gentle, yet toughened from previous battles, tried desperately to lift her, and it was only after a sharp request that Penny felt herself lifted by the stronger, more capable guards onto a raised cot.

"Water?" the familiar voice seemed to say. "Please, she needs water now! Please, she's going to die!"

Too late. The black dots had disappeared, but Penny's entire vision was black now.

_Thank you, Annabeth, _Penny thought, _I did try to help you._

* * *

The storm was coming closer. Penny could feel it. But no matter how hard she tried to run, her feet ended up sinking into the ground, keeping her in place.

_There's nothing you can do to stop me, child_, the voice, older than time itself, seemed to say. _Both of the worlds will fall, and you are just the smallest pawn in the game._

"I will stop you!" Penny shouted into the wind, and in return she sank lower, chest deep, into the ground.

The voice chuckled, and Penny's blood ran cold. The laugh reminded her of snakes, and torture, and blood, and death. The voice was right. She couldn't stop it.

_I'd like to see you try. It would..._ amuse _me. And how I enjoy being amused._

The ground reached to Penny's neck now. "You can't win without a fight!" she shouted again. "If you want a fight, so be it! But evil can't triumph for a reason!"

She was paralyzed now. The voice could do that. The voice could do anything. _So be it. Goodbye Penelope. Enjoy your future death. And remember, losing your life-source is nothing compared for the plans I have in store for you._

And with that, the ground enveloped her, drowning Penny in the soil.

* * *

Penny awoke with a start, coughing and breathing heavily. _It was just another dream_, she told herself. _Pull yourself together._

"Penny!" Annabeth flung her arms around her, nearly choking her in a death-grip. "I thought that I'd lost you."

"How long was I out?" Penny asked, trying to lighten the mood, but breaking into another coughing fit.

Annabeth pushed her hair back casually, still staring at Penny with concern. Penny had always wished that she had Annabeth's beautiful locks. Brighter than the sun, and prettier too. Instead she had been gifted with hair the color of the sea bottom. Her father used to say that it was a nice way to say black. "A couple of hours. These Romans, they don't know how to treat a girl," she said with a small smile.

Penny finally took a glance at her surroundings. She lay on a cot in the center of a circular room, Annabeth kneeling by her side. The windows surrounding them were barred, as expected, but allowed for enough light to keep the cell from looking too murky. The floor was cobblestoned, and there was a small table with two chairs in the opposite corner from the cot. The door, the only plausible exit, was heavy and wooden, and Penny suspected, firmly locked. A large pitcher of water sat by Penny's bedside.

"I guess your rescue attempt didn't work out as expected?" Annabeth said, breaking the silence. Penny hugged her again in response.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. The Romans would be idiots not to expect it. And although Romans are many things, they aren't idiots," Annabeth said with another small smile. "You tried your best."

"I told them who I was." That caused a silence.

"I wonder why they put us together, then. I doubt it was because of good behavior," Annabeth said with a wink, trying to mask the worry. The Romans having two royal captives was not good for Percy's prospects.

"Maybe it's because I could beat their Emperor in a fight," Penny said, grinning.

"Really? How did you know?"

Penny frowned. "I never got a chance to, so that automatically makes me better. Romans don't fight fair."

Now Annabeth laughed. "And you, Penelope, never fight unless you fight fair."

"Thebes doesn't count! How was I supposed to know that the Sphinx wanted to eat my sparring partner?"

"It's not like he was a wanted criminal that you managed to corner in that particular place, now was it?"

"Of course not! I'm not a master tactician who convinced the future king to propose to her just so she didn't have to marry a man forty years older than her!"

Annabeth laughed again. "There was a difference there. I actually loved Percy. And it was a matter of time before he proposed anyway; I just needed to give him an incentive."

"Especially since that forty-years-older-fiancée never existed."

"Oh, shush!"

The teasing and laughing was so simple, so normal, that Penny almost forgot that she was sitting in the heart of Roman territory, her life very much on the line.

* * *

Jason found Piper sitting at a desk in their quarters, staring at her magical dagger. From what his wife had told him, the dagger could foretell the futures of the people around them. He wondered whose life she was looking into at the moment.

"You could have written," Piper said as he entered the room, not moving from her position.

"I'd rather be with you in person."

Piper smiled softly, and sheathed her dagger. "That is true. Being with me in person is better than receiving a letter of your untimely death overseas."

"Piper-"

"I expect a letter every three days when you're away. The more often, the better. Any less and I'll leave the city and come looking for you."

"Pipes-"

She stood, and raced over to him, fury in her eyes. "Don't you ever do that ag-"

Jason took her into his arms and pulled her in, kissing her fervently. "Pipes," he said as she pulled back. "I can't promise that I'll always be okay."

She stared back at him, kaleidoscope eyes flashing. "I know that. It doesn't mean that I'm not worried sick every time that you're not around."

Jason kissed her again. "You're positively perfect, Piper Grace."

"Oh shut it," she said, but she returned the kiss enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around him as well.

When the couple was finally done with their reunion, Piper spoke up. "I visited the Greek girls today."

"Hmm?" Jason said, not fully paying attention.

"The queen and the other girl that you captured on your last… trip. Annabeth was polite as could be, given her circumstances."

"And the other one?" Jason asked, recalling the other Greek princess. He wasn't sure why he hadn't told anyone else about the identity of King Perseus' little sister. Maybe it would just be a good card to play in the Senate. He loved to mess their aspects of reality, especially when they thought they had the upper hand.

"She seems to have fallen ill. I'm not sure what it is, but they're both… unusual in their respects. And powerful. If it wasn't thanks to my charmspeak, I'm sure the queen could have talked me into letting her and the girl go free. She seems pretty resourceful for a Greek."

"They both are. They may have to be separated. I've put Leo in charge of the other girl."

Piper smiled, glad of Jason's intuition. "Good. Poor Leo needs something to work on, he's been bored senseless recently. I'm thinking of finding him a wife."

Jason chuckled. "Good luck with that. Leo either longs for the women far above him, or detests those below him. It's a never-ending circle."

"Then I'd better get started right away."

"Besides, Leo may not be bored for much longer. He is the Supreme General of the Roman troops, under me of course."

"Do you really think we'll be going to war?"

"It seems likely. If the Greeks hadn't played their hand earlier, we may not be in this predicament. It seems that time will tell."

* * *

**Hmm, what did the Greeks do this time? :P Please review, this is the last of my edited chapters. New ones should be available soon. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel as though I owe you guys a new chapter for getting everyone's hopes up over a new chapter when in actuality I was just re-uploading chapters. Here's a new one... finally :)**

* * *

Penny received a few days of rest as Annabeth nursed her back to health. The trip to Rome hadn't been pleasurable in any respect, especially after getting herself locked in a hold too small to even sit down in for the majority of the voyage back to Italy. In retrospect, it was a better fate than being left with the Roman crew as many captive women were, but after a week of being tossed around in the hold with hardly any room to move, she had found herself too weak to walk after they had made it to land. That and her struggle with dehydration did no good for either herself or her captors.

Penny marveled at the poise that Annabeth composed herself with, even as a captive. She even greeted the guards that came with food and drink as though they were welcome guests. Penny hoped that she acted half as graceful as Annabeth when she was under duress. That wasn't likely though; Penelope was known for her quick temper and sharp tongue at home for a reason.

Finally, Penny took her first steps in days, and Annabeth exclaimed as a mother would after watching her child walk for the first time and enveloped her in a hug. Barely a second passed before six guards, heavily armed and faces covered, entered the room and grabbed Penny and Annabeth.

"No!" Penny cried as she was dragged out of the room struggling by four of the men. She watched as Annabeth was kept from going to her, subdued by the other two guards.

"Keep your head, Penny!" Annabeth called out. "And don't forget –" The door slammed shut, cutting Annabeth's words off.

Penny attempted to wrest herself from the grips of the men, but was rewarded with a knock to the head and a sack pulled over her head. Her head swam, but she attempted to keep her senses, remembering the turns that they took as they lead her away from Annabeth's room.

She realized that they had entered into the royal palace, marked by the mutterings of men and women as they scuttled out of the way of Penny and her guards. Too few to be in a marketplace, and too cool to be outside. A few more twists and turns, and they stopped once again. Penny heard the click as a door was opened, and felt herself being pushed inside another room. Thankfully, she managed to keep her balance. Her hands were free, so she ripped the sackcloth off of her head and whirled around, but the door was already shut behind her. She grasped at the handle, but she was locked in. Again.

"Oh dearie, why would you want to go out there?" a man's voice said from behind her. Penny swung around again, reaching instinctively for a weapon as she had been taught. Unfortunately, she had been unarmed for the past couple of weeks, and the emptiness at her side had still not kicked in.

She couldn't see who was talking; the man was standing in the shadows, a cowl covering his face. He chuckled, a menacing sound that rebounded over and over again in confines of the room. "An admirable idea, dear, but quite pointless. Now, _Princess_, we have some business to attend to."

Penny was taken aback. "How do you know me? And who are you?"

"I have my ways, Penelope." The voice said, ignoring her second question. "Now, this may be a far-fetched deduction, but I'm guessing that you don't want to stay captive in this sad little empire forever, now do you?"

"It's not even a secret. But why would you care?"

The shadowed man chuckled again. "Oh dear, I'm your savior! I can help you save your country before the war even begins."

The offer was too good to be true. "How?"

"By letting you know the deepest secrets of the Roman Empire. And how to destroy them."

Penny shook her head, still disbelieving. "And what would be in it for you?"

Another laugh. "Dearie, my greatest enemies would finally be rid of. Everything would be in it for me! But my interests are yours, Princess."

"Why should I trust you? You just had me dragged away from my only friend here and into this godsforsaken room for who knows what. And you want me to help you."

The voice sighed, apparently disappointed in her. "You were already ordered away from the Queen, dearie. This is just a detour. Fine, I'll let you in on a little secret. The instructions pertaining to you were to wash you down, fix your hair, make you pretty, and train you for concubinage. Won't that be fun, dear? A princess of Greece bedding whoever pays the highest price for her." Penny tried to hide the fear and disgust that threatened to show on her face. The voice continued. "The emperor must really care about your prospects. And in less than… what's the time frame for now, four months? In four months, when your dear brother realizes that you haven't returned with his queen, he will prepare his troops, his ships and his weapons and set sail for Rome. The greatest powers of our times at war. And you know what will happen to them, don't you Penelope? It will be a bloodbath. The Romans can't stand the might of the Greek Navy, but once the Greeks make land and go rushing off to save their queen and princess, the Romans will have the upper hand. Each side will slaughter the other, and all over such petty offenses. But I can help you. Together, we can stop this from happening."

"I still don't know who you are," Penny said, although weakly. She knew that if she had the chance to stop the Romans, she would do so in a heartbeat. "How can I trust you?"

The man still didn't reveal himself, but Penny could have sworn that she saw the flash of teeth, as if he was grinning. "I told you Penelope, I'm your savior. Have fun with those Roman boys, dear. And remember my offer."

The door unlocked from behind her, and the cloth covered Penny's face once again as she was dragged off, but this time she didn't bother to memorize any floor patterns. She was too busy thinking.

How could she possibly say no to an offer like that? A chance to free herself and Annabeth _and _destroy the Romans before they could hurt her people. Maybe this was what Percy had told her about before, about making a sacrifice for the good of her people. Maybe this time, she could finally be the hero.

* * *

**How was that chapter? Who is the man? Any predictions? :P Please review, love y'all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, this is a short chapter, but necessary. Sorry for the length, I promise the next one will make up for it. :)**

* * *

Penny started at herself in the shard of glass that the older woman had handed to her, hardly able to trust her own eyes. After weeks of captivity and before that, weeks at sea with her own crew, Penny's attempts to keep herself clean and presentable had been shoddy at best. Her hair had become a mane of tangles, her nails grimy, and her body covered with dirt and sea salt and cobwebs from her time in the rotten cell. After one visit from the matron of the slaves of the Roman palace, however, even Penny was impressed.

Her body and hair had been scrubbed down by hard bristles and then covered with oil, which was scraped off with long, rough wood pieces that seemed designed to remove the oil and grime. Her body practically glowing, her dark haired had been braided and twisted upward and held into place with silver and gold pins shaped like leaves and vines. Dark lines outlined her eyes and made their color even brighter than usual, and touches of makeup highlighted her cheekbones and lips . A white dress, held at her neck with a golden collar, left her shoulders bare and had a slit that came up to her thigh. New sandals were strapped around her calves and came up to her knees.

"You're prettier than a princess," the matron had said, smiling, as she lent her the glass to let Penny see her reflection. Penny had taken the message stoically, thinking to herself, _You have no idea_. Although she did know that she had hardly looked this good in months, the fact that she was dressed up for no more occasion than to allow Roman men to stare at her and buy her for the largest price did put a damper on those thoughts.

Finally "presentable" by the matron's standards, Penny followed the line of other girls out into the Emperor's courtyard, where her new fate would be decided by the wealthy men in Rome.

* * *

State occasions really weren't Leo's thing. Once again, Jason had requested him by his side at a slave auction, but he found himself bored as ever at the event. Even the tables of food laid out for the Emperor and his court couldn't entice him.

"Lot Fifty-Nine, Assyrian, female, mid-thirties," the auctioneer called out, and Leo glanced up to catch the next round of slaves. Ah, concubines. Piper had been hinting at Leo for months to go out and find himself a wife, or at least a concubine. He was the Supreme General, after all. But Leo wouldn't have it. Every time he took a look at Piper and Jason and their obvious devotion to each other, he knew he didn't have a chance at finding that kind of thing with any woman. He was just too… Leo.

"Lot Sixty, Greek, female, early twenties," the auctioneer called out, having just sold the other girl. Piper elbowed him in the ribs, and Leo glanced up from his wine just in time to catch sight of the new concubine. She was… well, gorgeous was the only thought that popped into Leo's mind. She carried herself well too, for a Greek slave, that was. It almost looked as though she was disgusted with the whole matter.

Before he caught himself, Leo felt his hand raise as he place a bid. Piper poked Jason at her other side, nearly making him choke on his pheasant leg, and she pointed out Leo as he continued to place his bid for the Greek girl. She motioned at Jason, and he sighed, rolled his eyes, and produced a small sack from his cloak and placed it in Piper's hand. It sounded remarkably like a bag of coins clinking together as it landed in her palm.

Leo continued to bid on the Greek girl, until only one other contender was left to challenge him. He was extremely old and fat, and Leo recognized him as a member of the Senate who seemed particularly hateful towards Leo.

"Do I hear 200 denarii?" the auctioneer asked, and the fat man raised his hand.

"250 denarii," Leo countered, raising the bid.

The fat man glared contemptuously at Leo, then raised his hand. "500 denarii," he said pompously, clearly of the opinion that Leo would not dare to place any higher bid than that.

Leo stood, his hand gripping the railing that kept the royal court overlooking the proceedings. "1000 denarii," he said, causing gasps and mutterings to pop up all over the crowd.

The auctioneer nodded at Leo, calling out, "1500 denarii? No more bids? Very well, sold. For 1000 denarii to General Valdez."

The girl looked up at the stands, a small smirk visible even from Leo's standpoint.

Jason leaned over to whisper into Piper's ear. "Did we just see Leo spend 1000 denarii on a Greek girl?"

Piper smiled, clearly pleased. "Oh yes we did, dear. Now pay up."

Jason sighed again, and placed an ever larger bag of coins into Piper's open hand.

* * *

**Review please! It lets me know that I should continue, instead of letting this story fester inside my head for eternity :P Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Much thanks for ze reviews! Special shoutout to EveryNewDay, who has been reviewing every chapter without fail! In answer to your question, Penelope is in her very early twenties, 20-22. Leo, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, and the majority of the canon characters are slightly older, 24-27. **

**Here goes, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Minutes after the auction, Penny found herself locked once again in a room. This was becoming too much of a routine for her liking. The strange part about this locked room, however, was the fact that there were no visible doors. And that the accommodations were the nicest that she had seen in her captivity.

The entire room was candlelit, with a large four-poster bed piled with cushions and comforters toward the center of the room. A lone mirror hung on the wall, along with a pair of cushioned wicker chair near a small table. A bowl of fruit sat on the tabletop, and Penny picked out a particularly pristine apple, crunching on it as she observed her surroundings.

She may have been a Roman slave, but she was still a Greek princess, and no man was going to have her without her permission. She carefully searched the walls of her confines, checking for cracks in the foundation or walls. She already knew of the entrance that she had come through, but she doubted that her new master would be as conspicuous. Ah, there it was. Strangely enough, the new hidden entrance seemed to surround the large lone mirror hanging forlornly on the walls…

She had heard of these kinds of things from her studies, but was still surprised the Romans actually seemed to have two-way mirrors in their palaces. She cupped her hands over the glass, trying to see out to the other side of the door, but was unable to. Well, no one was going to be spying on her without her wishes. Grabbing one of the thinner blankets from the bed, Penny tucked it over the top of the mirror, blocking the view from both sides. Perfect.

Finished with her apple, which she had nibbled down to a perfect wedge, Penny stabbed it in the crack between the wall and the floor and kicked it into place. Even better. Hopefully that would slow down anyone trying to make their way into the room.

Penny thought back to the actual proceedings of the slave auction. Although the slaves had all been warned to keep their faces devoid of emotion, Penny hadn't been able to hide the contempt that covered her own face. The entire event was disgusting. She had caught a glimpse of the Emperor and his wife in the canopy, but he seemed to avoid any look at her. As he should. If any word of this reached her brother, Jason would probably pay for the offense with his life.

Then there was there was the matter of her new master. The general of the Roman army? Well, that had been sort of a surprise. Not to mention the huge amount of money that he had spent on her. She had gotten a good look at him when she glanced up at the canopy. Curly haired, young, and skinny: not very distinct Roman characteristics. He'd seemed very determined to get her though, and that showed enough of his character for her liking. Well, she was only slightly disgusted by that aspect. Better him than the morbidly obese man that had also tried to purchase her. She shuddered at the thought of him.

A pitcher of water and a mug lay beside the fruit bowl, so Penny poured herself as glass. As sipped on the drink, she noticed that it had a very musty smell, and suddenly felt very dizzy. _Hades,_ she cursed to herself. _It's drugged_. Barely coherent enough to think, she knocked the pitcher to the ground, shattering it into pieces. She bent down to grasp at an especially long piece of pottery, then stumbled toward the bed, her vision fuzzy and black. She collapsed onto the comforter and was unconscious before her head hit a pillow.

* * *

Leo was given the instructions to the girl's quarters, and walked briskly through the halls. He hadn't been in this part of the palace often, there never being a need, but he was a man with a need to prove himself, both to his friends and his enemies in the Senate. Maybe being with this girl would finally make a point to them.

He had been told that there was a two-way mirror, but something was clearly covering it; he couldn't see inside the room at all. He attempted to open the door, but it wouldn't budge, as though it was jammed shut. It took a couple of slams against it, but he managed to barge his way in, although he was pretty sure that he had bruised his shoulder on the tough wood. It finally swung open, but… was that an apple core that had been holding it shut?

He had also been reassured that the girl was most likely fast asleep, her water having been drugged. At best, she would be quite woozy when she came to, and less likely to be defensive. The assurances had been correct; she was peacefully unconscious upon the bed, her dark hair flayed out behind her and eyes shut.

She really was even better looking up close. Slim and elegant, if Leo didn't know better he might have compared her to a goddess, with sun-tanned skin, long dark hair, and sculpted features. He laid a hand on her shoulder, which was his first mistake.

Before he even realized what was going on, his felt his arm being yanked behind his back and twisted, the girl flipping over him and standing behind his back, her left arm holding a very sharp piece of glass or pottery to his neck. He tried to yank himself out of her grasp, but she was strong for a girl so much smaller than him.

"Bad choice," she whispered into his ear, tickling the hair on the back of his neck. If he weren't in such a precarious position, Leo might have even laughed. "Drugged water, really? That passed through my system much too quickly to be affective."

"My apologies, dear," Leo replied, matching her snarky tone. "Next time I'll make sure they use a club."

The girl laughed, high and clear. "There will be no next time, _General_. Really, for a man in such a high position, I figured you'd be smart enough to realize the difference between feigned sleep and actually unconsciousness."

The insult stung, but Leo refused to let it faze him. "There are guards ready to storm this room at any second."

She laughed again. "If there were any guards, they'd already be in here. Unless you replaced my little door block, which is unlikely."

"Apple core, nice touch."

"I need no compliments from a _Roman_," the girl said, throwing as much contempt as she could muster into the word. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like the key to exit this room and the whereabouts of my queen, please."

It was Leo's turn to laugh now. "Good luck with that." The shard tightened against his neck, nearly drawing blood.

"I play no games, General Valdez. The key and the room. Now."

"Look, you're about to kill me, I get that. But I can't get you out of this room, and I have no idea where your queen is being held. It's not in my need to know."

The glass piece scratched across his neck. "You lie."

Leo sighed. "That'd be easier to do, but I'm not known for my deceptive capabilities, dear. That's why they made me General. No need to lie in an army. Look, there's no way out of this room until someone opens the door from the outside. And no one's coming for me until the morning."

The girl pushed him to the wall and whirled him around, keeping the shard close to his throat. Their eyes met, chocolate brown and sea green. She exhaled once, then nodded. "It's too bad that you're telling the truth. And I'm guessing that they'll only let you out after you tell them some sort of password?"

Leo conceded the fact with a nod, impressed. The girl caught on quickly.

She rolled her eyes, but finally released him, allowing Leo to take a few hurried gasps as she stalked off to the table, seating herself, legs curled up beneath her, on one of the cushioned chairs. Leo considered going after her for attacking him, but realized that the skills she had just demonstrated were used when he wasn't even hostile. He would have hated to see her when she was actually mad.

This was the girl that Jason had captured on his "fishing" voyage? She was highly trained, clever, and obviously here to release her captive queen. What had he done to subdue her, ram her with the hilt of his sword?

"Take a seat, General, we have a long night ahead of us," the girl said from her perch, peeling the skins of a bundle of grapes in the bowl. "And don't think for a second that I'll be taking my eyes off of you."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Funnily enough, you seem to know my name, but I have no idea of yours."

The girl smiled, but it was sad, quiet sort of smile. "You may call me Penelope, General. Or Penny, if that gets to be too strenuous for your tongue."

Leo grinned too. Even though she may have just tried to kill him, Leo had to admire Penny's irritating attitude. It reminded him of himself when he wished to be a pain to the people around him. "Very well, Penny. Just as a warning, I never forget a name. Or a face."

Penny turned to him, her smile demeaning, as if she were speaking to a young child. "Oh General Valdez, you better make sure that you don't forget me."

* * *

**Review review review! Ask a good question, receive a shoutout & answer! Best reviews get shoutouts, as do those who are regulars :) Until next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is being posted earlier than usual, hooray for short school days! :)**

**Much thanks, hugs, and virtual cookies to nikitabella and once again, EveryNewDay! Don't forget to review everyone! The more reviews, the more likely someone is to read, and I love it when people read my story :) It's an incentive to write more ;)  
**

* * *

In any hostage situation, especially when the hostage is being held in a room that by all means is his own property, most men preferred to stay silent, giving no information to their captors that could be used against them. Leo Valdez, however, was not most men. After the first hour was spent in relative silence, (The only words said being a request for a piece of fruit, responded to with a "no"), Leo couldn't handle it anymore.

"Look, can you hand me the pieces of the pitcher?" he finally asked.

Penny seemed surprise. "Why?... Wait, no," she replied, holding onto her most dangerous piece, the one that she had threatened Leo with.

Leo sighed. "Look, you can hold on to your makeshift weapon. I just want to put it back together, I can't stand broken things."

She stared at him warily, but he just shrugged. "It's the truth. Besides, I'm a bit hyperactive, and since we're going to spend the next couple hours staring down each other like dogs, can you give me something to do with my hands? Besides what I've been itching to do since I got here, of course," he said, with a slightly perverted grin.

Penny muttered something under her breath, most likely cursing him in Greek, or maybe men in general. But she gathered up the shattered pieces of pottery and pushed them toward the center of the room. Leo leapt up from his seat on the bed and sat down right where she had left the shards, gleefully putting together pieces like a complex puzzle.

Penny watched him for a few minutes, slightly fascinated at the speed and skill that we put the shards together. "How are they going to stick together?" she asked.

Leo stuck a hand into the pocket of his cloak and pulled out a small bottle of paste. Penny giggled. "What?" he asked, surprised that she had made such a normal gesture.

"The Supreme General of the Roman Army carries around a bottle of paste in his pocket at all times. Impressive," she said, giggling again.

He waved the paste brush at her, reprimanding. "Paste is a very important tool; more people should have it with them. You never know when you need to repair things. Like now, for example."

The Greek girl grinned. "That is true," she said, conceding the point. A few minutes of silence. "Have you done it before?"

"Done what before?" he repeated, not looking up from his work.

"Repaired that pitcher. It's hardly been ten minutes but it's practically good as new."

Leo shook his head. "I've never done this before in my life. I'm just good as fixing things. But it's not quite perfect yet," he said, pointing out the very obviously gaping hole in the pitcher. "Do you mind?" he asked, holding his hand out for the last piece, which Penny still held in her hands.

She scowled, holding it back, but he stared at her, still holding his hand out. "Come on Princess, hand it over. It won't do you much good."

She seemed taken aback. "Why do you call me that?"

"What? Princess? Because you're acting like a little stuck-up one at the moment and it's just a piece of glass." She continued to stare suspiciously at him, and he sighed. "Please? Fine, I give my word as a Roman and a man of honor that I won't attack you after you hand over your very important weapon." Another scowl. "Okay, word of a Roman won't do much good. Will swearing on my mother's grave be much better?" She shook her head. "River Styx?"

She looked as surprised as he felt. Did he really just offer to swear her protection on the River Styx? She did just attack and threaten him, after all. But she nodded her consent, and he felt the words tumble out before he could stop himself.

"I swear by the River Styx that no harm will befall you tonight by my hand if you hand over that damn piece of glass."

There were no more arguments after that. She handed the shard over without a word, and he positioned it in the empty hole. Under his breath, he muttered, "Father Vulcan, accept my work as your own and perfect it as you will." He watched as the cracks all over the pitcher faded away. He could have sworn he heard Penny exclaim aloud, but her mouth was covered in awe when he turned to her.

"All done," he said, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. Normally his abilities didn't impress others.

"That was…remarkable," she said, but he sensed the bigger praise behind her words.

"Thank you," he said, standing to hand her the pitcher. Surprisingly, she didn't flinch away from him, but took the jug in her hands and ran it through her hands, marveling at it.

"Your father, he's Hephaestus?" she asked as she placed the pitcher next to the bowl. Leo nodded.

"Technically in Rome, we refer to him as Vulcan, but I guess I can agree to that. Yes, he's my father. His blessing's quite helpful when it comes to repairing things."

"I could imagine," Penny said.

"Wait, when did you learn to speak Latin?" he asked, realizing that she must have picked that tidbit of his parentage from his incitation.

"I spent a good deal of my childhood in Sparta. Both men and women are taught how to fight and most academics. Latin was required since I turned five. Where did you learn Greek?" she countered.

Leo felt a bit uneasy, giving away this family fact. Then again, it wasn't as if Penny was about to tell anyone. She was more captive than anyone. "My mother… She was Greek. My father met her and brought her to Rome, but I grew up speaking both languages. People here… they tend to think that anyone pure-blood isn't good enough. Which is why it's unusual enough that I have such a high position. I guess I have Jason to thank for that."

Penny smiled, but this time, the grin never met her eyes. "Well, I guess we have something in common. We both have your emperor to thank for our positions."

An uneasy silence filled the air. Penny yawned, and Leo looked up from the piece of loose string from a sheet that he was fiddling with.

"Look," he said, "I know you're going to try and escape by using me tomorrow morning, but it won't work. Worse, you're probably going to get yourself killed."

Penny glared at him. "And why would you care? You bought me this afternoon to use me as you wish, why should I give a grain of salt for what you think?"

"I haven't touched you, have I?"

"I threatened you with a very sharp piece of glass."

"Which you no longer have in your possession. I haven't come after you since then, have I?"

"You swore on the River Styx -"

"That no harm would befall you by my hand. Depends on my definition of harm, now doesn't it?"

She was quiet again. Finally. Leo continued. "Like I said, it won't work. It doesn't help that you look like you're about to fall asleep where you sit." Her glare continued, those blue eyes staring through him as though he could see to his soul. Was it possible that she could? He shook the thought from his mind. "Get some sleep, Penelope. I'll keep an eye on you, and leave in the morning. And I won't lay a hand on you."

"I don't trust you."

He rubbed his hand over his face, trying not to shout in exasperation. If a woman could annoy him to the point of death, this girl would definitely be that level of annoying. "Fine. I can order you, as my slave, to get some sleep."

"And I could disobey your order."

"And I could have you whipped."

"I've already attempted to kill you multiple times tonight. Doesn't that warrant a fate worse than death amongst Roman slaves?"

"Your brain was addled by the sleeping drug." Leo stood, pointing to the bed. "Now go to sleep."

She was obviously furious at the order, but made no more attempts to disagree with him. Leo watched as she pulled down the sheets and lay down on the bed, her back to him. Within minutes, however, he heard the peaceful breathing of a sleeping girl, and smiled softly in spite of himself. If she wasn't such a pain, he thought he might even come to like this girl. She had a certain level of spunk that wasn't usual amongst people, slaves or otherwise.

He sat down on the chair, feeling himself relax as he hit the cushions. Who knew how exhausting this night had been, especially with nothing going like he had expected it to? He noticed the pitcher sitting beside him and picked it up, having failed to actually marvel at his own handiwork before handing it to Penny. The weight of the pitcher was off, though. It was too heavy. He glanced inside, expecting to see a piece of fruit that may have been carelessly left in it instead of the bowl.

Now, this wasn't right. The pitcher was half-full with…water? Where in Hades had that come from?

* * *

**Predictions? Questions? Appreciation (or flames, I really don't care :P)? Click the little button below! Thanks again :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I'm updating this one earlier than usual. I've been sort of on a writing spree. Mid-terms are in two weeks for me, and I can't write and study at the same time. Good thing I'm so good at procrastinating when it comes to studying... Haha here you go!**

* * *

Penny awoke, pleasantly surprised. No nightmares. She hadn't slept this peacefully since…well, since before she met Percy. And she had found him when she was twelve.

Only one candle was lit now, but she sensed that it was morning, although without windows, it technically should have been impossible to tell.

She yawned and stretched in bed, not seeing a need to get up. General Valdez was already gone, but that was expected. He had been right; she would have gotten herself killed trying to escape. She knew that she was probably in a room near the heart of the palace, and the palace was huge. If the guards didn't kill her, her own foolishness probably would.

"Well, that certainly worked in your favor, didn't it?" a voice said from nowhere, and startled, Penny nearly fell out of the bed.

"Who's there?"

A shadow flickered in the candlelight. "Oh come now, Penelope. Don't say that you've forgotten me already?"

Penny rolled her eyes, leaning back against the headboard. "Forgive me, but you still haven't given me a name or a face to remember you by. What am I supposed to do about that?"

The chuckle filled the air. No matter where she was, it still managed to make the hair on the back of her head stood straight up. "You may call me Julian, Princess. You've remembered my offer, at least?"

"But of course. Would you mind telling me exactly how you plan to free me and find out how to defeat the Romans?"

Another sharp laugh, more like a bark. "Oh Princess, that's your job! I've already given you the tools, if you haven't noticed. Take a look around you."

"I'm stuck as a personal slave to… the supreme general of Rome's forces? You really think I'll get information from Valdez? He's seems more eager to sleep with me or fix a broken bowl than let me know Rome's plans of war."

"Give him time. You'd be surprised what Leo would be willing to divulge, given time. Like he said last night, he's not known for lying."

This startled Penny more than anything. "What were you doing last night? Listening in? Watching me? That's disgusting."

The voice, Julian, laughed again. "I have many ears around the palace, Princess. Don't worry, you both became too boring to pay attention to, and I hate to invade on your privacy. We were just waiting for Leo's tongue to slip. He may be the downfall of the entire Empire."

"That was still repulsive. Don't think of it again, or I swear, I will hunt you down."

"Warning taken. I'd hate to be on your bad side." Now Julian was being patronizing, but Penny didn't care.

She grinned to herself. "I must say, though, you really have outdone yourself. If I weren't in such an awful position, I might even thank you."

"Thank me when Rome has fallen, Princess. Now, keep your pretty ears open and eyes wide. I'll be in touch."

Penny sensed that he was gone, and barely had time to comprehend the fact when the entrance opened, allowing natural light to flood the room. Penny blinked in the sunlight as two guards stepped in and motioned for her to come with them. She smoothed out her dress, pulled back her hair, and slipped off the bed, following them out of the room. At least they hadn't blindfolded her this time.

* * *

Percy paced up and down the dining hall, muttering to himself. Every few minutes, he stopped and seemed elated, as though he had a wonderful spark of intuition, but only a few seconds passed after that before he shook his head, scowled, and continued pacing.

A table, intricately carved and seated for twelve, stood at the center of the room, but only a few chairs were filled. A dark-skinned girl sat near the center, twiddling … was that a ruby?... between her fingers. Beside her sat a larger man, muscular, but with a child's face, staring at the wall in front of him, as though determined not to fall asleep but instead putting up with a glazed, distant look. The man in front of him was not as determined. Dark-haired with olive skin, he had blatantly fallen asleep at the table, his head resting on an empty plate. A rusty-haired woman sat apart from them all, clothed in a man's trousers and tunic, her booted feet atop the table while she sharpened a very jagged-looking dagger with a stone in her hands.

Finally, another person ran into the room. Dressed in purple garb from head to toe (which seriously clashed with her brilliant red hair), the young woman stop in the doorway to catch her breath before saying, "Sorry I'm late, what did I miss?"

Percy once again stopped pacing. The couple looked up, startled, while the dark-haired man toppled backwards out of his chair as he awoke, crashing to the floor. Only the fierce-looking woman seemed undisturbed.

"Absolutely nothing, Rachel," the woman said, almost in a growl. "We were stuck here waiting for you."

Percy smiled, as though reassured by Rachel's presence, but turned to the dagger-wielding lady. "It's not as if we could start anything without our oracle, Clarisse."

Clarisse shrugged, continuing to sharpen the knife. "We could have discussed battle strategies." There was a _whizz_ as the dagger moved across the stone. "Recon." _Whizz. _"Actually ideas to get Annabeth out of Rome." _Whizz._

The man who had crashed to the floor stood up, grasping hold of the table to balance himself. "No, he's right, Clarisse. If the gods don't will it, there's not much we can do."

Clarisse rolled her eyes, ignoring him. "How would you know, creep? You spend half your time walking through walls or leading the damned to Hades. Which reminds me, don't try to visit me when I die. I don't need to be resurrected for one of your weird plots."

"Don't bother, your skeleton will do the job quite nicely," he replied.

The larger man stood as well, slamming over-sized hands onto the table. "Cool it, Clarisse, Nico. We're here to help Percy, not settle our death wishes."

The dark-skinned girl stayed sitting, still staring at the gem in her fingers. It appeared to double in size before their eyes. "Frank's right, save your swords for the actual enemy. Who wants to give the run-through for Rachel?"

Frank raised his hand, looking sheepish. "I actually paid attention this time," he said a little too proudly. "Penny gave you, Percy, a six month time frame for her disappearance and the return of the queen. It's been two months so far, no word from either of them. But shouldn't that be good news?"

Clarisse shook her head. "It's a well-known fact that Penny's ship is the fast-," she glanced up at Percy before continuing. "One of the fastest ships in Greece. If Annabeth had been taken across the sea two weeks earlier, then Penny should have been able to catch up within a month, no problem. Which leaves two scenarios. One, the gods decided the quest was stupid and blew her to smithereens, which is unlikely given her… heritage. And two, she caught up with the Romans, but was captured or killed and isn't able to return. Which means that either way, Annabeth is still a prisoner. Usually when a nation steals another's queen, they tend to fight. But Percy, somehow, hasn't given the call. Hence the meeting."

Percy sat at the table as well, rubbing a hand over his face. He looked as though he hadn't slept for weeks. "Penny said to give her half a year, but we can't wait that long. My wife's in Roman territory, where they're doing gods' know what to her, and my sister is likely there as well. Rachel," he turned to the red-haired girl. "Have the gods given you any prophecy, any sign of what we're supposed to do? I can't lead my people to battle without their approval, or we'll be doomed."

Rachel bit her lip, as though unsure of what to say. "There have been…whispers. I'm sorry Percy, but nothing that's good proof. At least a few gods agree, and I know that you'll have safe passage thanks to your father, but as to what happens when you actually arrive at Rome… My gift hasn't been too helpful."

Nico rushed to Percy's side, kneeling next to him. "Come on, Percy, let me try out my idea. At the best, I might even get them out alive."

"And at the very worst, you'll end up lion chow. It's crazy, Nico. And dangerous."

The ruby girl stood, throwing the gem over her shoulder. It melted into the ground the moment it touched the floor. "He may be right, Percy. Nico knows what he's doing. If you think it's too dangerous, have him only do reconnaissance. Troop numbers, treasury counts, palace rumors. Any information on the Romans is better than none. By the way, the amount of gold in your treasury just doubled. If you're going to pay your troops, now is as good a time as any."

Percy sighed, but nodded appreciatively. "Thank you Hazel, but be careful about that gift of yours. The last thing we need is your father angry at me for supplying my troops thanks to you."

Hazel grinned. "No worries, he'll have to go through me before he gets mad at anyone. As long as I repay him with enough sacrifices, he's usually pleased enough with me. Now quit changing the subject and let Nico go, Percy."

Nico stood and he and Percy clasped hands, watching each others' eyes. Nico was risk-taking, but determined to serve his king well. And Percy couldn't bear to lose another one of his friends. Percy nodded once, and Nico smiled, bowed, and hurried out of the room, pulling out his black sword as he moved.

"If he dies, I'm holding you responsible, Levesque," Percy said with another sigh. Hazel nodded once in acknowledgement, but still managed to let a smile cross her lips.

Frank smiled as well, but he still looked uneasy. "So, there's still a matter of the six-month deadline. I know there's still four months left, but what are we going to do in the meantime."

Percy glanced at Rachel, and she nodded sadly but surely. "Get ready to prepare your troops, General Zhang. If Annabeth and Penny haven't returned in three months, we set sail for Rome. And if the Romans haven't released them in the month we take to travel there, well-"

Clarisse grinned widely from across the room, holding her arms wide. "Sounds like the Greeks are heading to war. Now, where are you putting the front-line? I want to be there."

* * *

**Yay, return of the canons! :) Gotta love them all. Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hmm, sorry about the filler-ish-ness of this chapter, but it is completely necessary, I assure you :)**

**Much thanks to _The Ace of Owls, nikitabella, ButterflyFlyToMe, and EveryNewDay _over the last two chapters. In answer to a question, yes Annabeth will return! I have wonderful plans for her! *evil cackle* And rewards for review that made the most warm and fuzzy inside go to _ButterflyFlyToMe_. The entire point of this story was to be a good OC one! I've convinced at least one persom, which means happy dance time for me :)  
**

**And so the story is continued:  
**

* * *

Penny allowed herself to be led around the palace (yes led, not dragged!). It really was a beautiful place, although the vines growing around pillars, the heavy bustle of servants throughout the corridors, and the intricate designs in the architecture reminded her of how much she truly missed home. Rome and Greece were two separate entities, and although their designs may have had similar beginnings or their lands similar customs, they would always remain that way.

The two guards who had initially come for her had been replaced by two middle-aged men with silver bangles on their wrists, marking them as palace slaves. They had introduced themselves as Neleus and Peleus, but Penny found herself forgetting their individual names entirely, as they were identical twins.

Neleus (or was it Peleus?) pointed out a magnificent archway at the end of the hall. "That marks the beginning of the emperor's suites. No one is allowed inside unless invited, slave or freedman, patricians or plebs."

Peleus (or maybe Neleus) nodded in agreement. "You've been asked to situate yourself in this room," he said as they walked down a smaller hallway, turning to a door at their left.

Neleus (or Peleus) unlocked it with a key hanging around his neck and swung the door open, and Penny gasped involuntarily. "Make yourself at home; someone will come to call in a few minutes." And with that the two men walked off. Penny nearly giggled as she watched. Even their footsteps were in unison. Then she turned her attention back to her room.

It was much smaller than the other holding where she had been kept the night before, but in a cozy sort of fashion. The floor was covered in smooth stone, the small bed with soft sheets and a real down pillow. A small table sat to the side of the bed, but Penny ignored it as she climbed onto the bed to get a better look. The best part of the room by far was the window. It was small, granted, but gave Penny just enough sunlight to brighten the room and a view of the Forum below. She glanced out at the passersby below her, wandering about amongst the market stands and the temples, calling out to each other, dressed in bright clothing. It was a glimpse at life, and it was more wonderful than Penny could imagine.

"How do you like it?" someone asked from behind, and Penny whirled around to see the General leaning on the doorway, watching her.

Penny hopped down from the bed, still in awe. "It's wonderful. Did you-"

He grinned, glancing down at the table beside her. Another bowl of fruit lay upon, as did a pitcher and mug of water. He snatched up an apple from the bowl and took a bite. "Since I didn't get my share yesterday, I might as well have one today," he said as an explanation, accompanied by a wink. Penny smiled sheepishly as she remembered her rudeness the previous night. "But yes, this is my doing. I figured you'd be of no use to me in your...previous position, thanks to the wonderful talents of violence displayed last night, but I'd hate to have to turn you over to Tiberius if you were a waste. You remember Tiberius, I imagine? Bald, extremely overweight, tried to buy you at the auction the other day…" Penny cringed visibly at the memory. Yes, she most definitely remembered Tiberius. "Well, you'd be in worse shape with him. So I've invented a new position. You will be my personal assistant, in a way. I'll still be able to show you off and you won't have to do anything too…personally taxing. Since I'm technically your master, I shouldn't really be asking you if you like the idea, but since I wouldn't want to wake up in the morning with a shard of glass in my throat, how do you like it?"

Penny was surprised. Even more so, she was… speechless. "Why are you doing this?" she finally asked.

Now he seemed surprised. "Well, if you don't like the idea, I'm sure I can find someone else for you to work for-"

"No," she stopped him, trying to explain. "It's perfect, I mean, I couldn't think of anything better. But why are you doing this for me? I tried to kill you yesterday."

Leo chuckled, understanding a bit. "No you didn't. You were threatening me for information, but even then, you wouldn't have killed me. You would have used me to get you out of the palace with your queen if you could. It's an admirable quality, loyalty. And since I'm your master now, I'd like to earn that same kind of loyalty from you."

Penny scrutinized him. He was being sincere, but, "Loyalty isn't something that you'll be able to buy from me, General."

Leo smiled. "I know. But maybe you just need to learn to trust me. And when we're not around others, call me Leo. Calling me 'General' all the time gets too formal."

Penny smirked, not ready to give in yet. "Very well, Leo. I still don't think that this is going to work."

"Well, you already like your room, don't you? Oh, check under the bed from a new outfit, you look like you're about to suffocate in that dress. Wait, I almost forgot!" Leo pulled something out from a pocket in his cloak, showing them to Penny. Two thick gold bangles. "Give me your arms." He took her hands into his and strapped the bracelets around her wrists. "There," he said, still holding her hands. "Now you're a true Roman." He held her hands for a second longer than necessary, and they both acknowledged the moment with a glance at each other before Leo finally released her.

"My room is just through the passageway in there," he said, pointing at a door Penny had not yet noticed inside her own room, mostly hidden by a shelf of scrolls. "I can't come through into here, but if for some reason you need a safe place, you can go through to my quarters. I'll send someone for you in a couple of hours, there's a banquet that we need to attend for the emperor. Until then." He disappeared out the doorway and into the hall.

Penny marveled at the entire spectacle. The bands on her arms, the room, even Leo himself. Who knew that a Roman could be so genuine? She glanced down at the table next to her and grinned to herself. It was barely noticeable, but Penny could see the hairline cracks on the water pitcher.

* * *

**Review, I want to know what y'all think! Is it subtle, too outright, or a very bad attempt to write a Leo/Penny scene like this? What are your thoughts on Penny/Leo? Any other characters you would like to see coming up? Comments, suggestions, angry emails, all are welcome! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Two chapters in one day? Yes, I'm feeling generous :P Also, I may not be around tomorrow, so here's an early Christmas present :P As far all of the weird Latin terms available in this chapter:**

**I am currently a member of the NJCL (National Junior Classical League) and my foreign language credits come from taking Latin. If you get the chance and know that the teacher is good, take Latin! It's so helpful. My teacher not only teaches grammar and vocab, but Greek mythology, Roman history and culture, and so much more. These terms I've had to memorize, and they're good to know. So, in answer to "Where the heck did the Latin sprout from?", this is why.  
**

* * *

Neleus (or probably Peleus) came from Penny about an hour later. She'd had enough time to eat, wash her face, brush out her hair, and change. Leo had been right; her old dress was extremely pretty, but suffocating at the neckline. The new dress was simpler, a pale blue tunic that hung from one shoulder, and much easier to move about in. She left her hair up in a simple bun. Neleus/Peleus smiled once, remarked "presentable", and turned heel to exit the room, walking swiftly out in the halls. Apparently without his twin, his gait wasn't so sharp, and Penny had to hitch up her skirt and practically run in order to keep up with him.

Neleus/Peleus continued power walking through the halls, pointing out different rooms that Penny had to make note of. The servant's kitchen, where she would now find her meals. The _culina_, where dishes were prepared and sent out to the emperor, his court, and his guests. The royal gardens and _peristylum_, where she almost stopped to marvel at the exotic plants and animals that roamed freely on the estate before she remembered that her guide would not wait for her. The baths or _thermae_, one for the servants and one for the royals. The _tablinium_, or library, that she knew rivaled even Annabeth's back at home. The pathway to the stables, which she was not permitted to access. The pathway to the Forum, which she was also not allowed to visit. They finally arrived at the dining hall, which Neleus/Peleus called the _triclinium_.

"Your master should already be lounging," Neleus/Peleus said. "Find him; he'll give you your instructions."

Lounging? What was this, a living space or a place to eat? One push through the doors gave Penny a better idea.

The room was relatively large, full of long couches grouped in threes around tables packed with food. Servants bustled about amongst the tables, carrying trays of delicacies or pitchers filled with wine. Those reclining on the couches ate sloppily with their hands and talked loudly, conversing with those around them and wiping their soiled fingers on their clothing. Sometimes even those sitting moved about, switching from one table to the next as they continued to converse and gobble down their food.

Penny found the entire display repulsive, but made her way through the crowd, searching for Leo. She caught sight of the emperor, sitting with one arm around his wife and another grabbing at the food closest to him, but ignored the urge to attack him, or worse, vomit. Romans.

She finally caught sight of Leo, sitting at a table near the back of the room. He motioned for her with a wave of his arm, but continued to speak with those beside him, a lean, dark-haired woman and a thin, oily-looking man.

"Reyna, I understand you perfectly," Leo said to the woman as Penny came to his side, standing still as she listened in on the conversation. "But I'm sorry, I don't know what the emperor's plans are now."

The man slammed his hand on the table, causing a dish holding a delicate configuration of quail eggs to topple over and at least two wine glasses to spill. "This has gone too far, Valdez. I'm one of the leading members of the war council, and you can't even tell me if he plans to prepare? Leo, there are rumors spreading that Greece intends to attack by the winter solstice! That's four months from now. And now we're hearing that another Greek woman has been captured trying to free the queen?" Penny looked at her feet, hoping that her arrival was as inconspicuous as she hoped. "Are you sure that Jason has his priorities-"

"The emperor has the safety and success of the Roman people first in his heart, Octavian. Now quit insinuating that insult or I may be forced-"

Octavian laughed a cold, high laugh that made Penny's hair stand on edge. So familiar…

"To fight me? Come now, _General_, you know as well as any that I could best you in any duel."

Leo's eyes narrowed, but he turned back to the woman, ignoring Octavian. "I promise, you will be one of the first to know when he makes evidential plans."

Reyna rolled her eyes, slowly sipping at her wine, a trait Penny recognized. She was mulling over the problem, calculating her chances and her next words. She was an obvious Roman leader, but reminded her of Annabeth. This woman, Reyna, would be a tough opponent for anyone, mentally or physically. "I hope you hold true to your promise, General. Rome is doomed without the cooperation of its leaders." Was it just Penny, or did that sound like a threat? "We must be strong, or the entire system will fail. Have a good _cena_, Leo, Octavian and I have other important matters to discuss." Reyna and Octavian stood, gave sharp bows to Leo, and turned away. Penny watched as Octavian made the move to whisper something to Reyna, but she ignored him and walked off huffily, finding another couch to sit at.

Leo sighed and put his hands against his temples. "I hate politics. Pour me a drink, will you?" Penny reached for the nearest pitcher and glass, pouring the remaining contents into the glass before she handed it over to him with a small bow. "What was that for?"

Penny grinned. "When was the last time you made a servant do anything for you?"

Leo made a face, as though trying to think back in time. "I don't remember, actually."

"Well, for starters, a servant always bows to his master when handing him anything. In general we tend to bow a lot."

Now Leo grinned. "Wow, you're getting the hang of this then."

"Only in front of others, General. It wouldn't do you much good for others to see me trying to smash your face in on the table, now would it? People might talk."

"Oh, and people talking is what I obviously care about."

Penny cocked her head, surprised. "But it is, isn't it? You care that others think poorly of your mixed heritage or building capabilities, don't you?"

Leo huffed, chagrined. "Well, quit being so intuitive, Penelope. You're making me look worse." He added a wink with that last statement.

"As you wish, _Master_. Besides, I probably need to shut up now. Look who's coming."

Penny watched as the emperor and his wife seated themselves in Octavian's and Reyna's empty couches, hurrying to pour wine for their empty goblets. She ignored Jason's gaze, it wouldn't bode well for her to try to murder him with a glare. The empress, however, nodded in thanks, and both women knew that they'd met before. Annabeth had mentioned to Penny that Empress Piper had come to visit when she was ill, and Piper knew the truth of whereabouts of the captured Greek girl. She hurried back to her position at Leo's side as the three carried on a conversation. There was a joke about a booby trap, a bathhouse, and a broken _laurarium_. A story about runaway hunting dogs and falling into a creek. A complaint against all who thought the color orange should be regularly worn. Penny smiled inwardly. In the end, these people were still just young men and women, friends trying to make their way in the world. And it was even more reminiscent of her home than any of the other memories that she had thought of throughout the day.

"So Penelope…" the empress said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yes,Your Highness?" Penny responded, not completely sure of which title to address her by.

"Oh just call me Piper, dear. We're all informal here," Piper said with a smile, indicating Jason and Leo with a subtle gesture of her hand. "Please dear, tell us a little about yourself. I haven't been to Greece, what's it like this time of year? What did you do there for a living there? Any special someones that are still there?"

Jason looked a bit startled at the questions, as did Leo, but Penny focused her attention on Piper. From anyone else, the questions would have seemed ignorant or gloating. But Penny sensed sincerity behind them, which was the only reason she replied. "Harvest time is nearing, Your.. Piper, so olive trees and vineyards are probably being stripped at the moment. The weather should be cooling, so the nobles will have returned from their summer homes and back to the cities-"

Piper motioned again. "Oh, do sit down! I know how strenuous it gets trying to speak while standing. Leo, scoot on over and make room for her. And tell me more, Penny. I want to hear about it all."

Surprised, Leo moved as was directed, and Penny sat, still watching to make sure no one was seeing this. A slave, sitting at the table of the emperor, his wife, and supreme commander? She probably could have been killed on sight. "I used to work as a merchant, milady. My ship is… well, it used to be the fastest ship in Greece, although my brother would argue against it."

"You have a brother?"

Penny sensed an intake of breath from Jason. Ah, so he hadn't told anyone… no wonder she wasn't still imprisoned as harshly as before. "Yes, a half-brother, really. My father wasn't known for his stability before his disappearance. I grew up in the city-state of Sparta, but-"

"Oh, I've heard about Sparta!" Piper said, sounding excited to know a tidbit of information. "Is it true that the men eat children for breakfast?"

Penny laughed aloud, Leo snorted into his goblet, and even Jason smiled at the question. "No, not that I've seen," Penny replied, and Leo emitted another laugh. "But I'll let you know if I'm proven wrong. Now, I've heard that in Gaul they eat pretty strange things as well…"

Piper laughed now too. "Not the Roman citizens, of course. We're the same everywhere in the empire."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure Leo has a fascination for broken pieces of glass, are you sure he doesn't eat them when others aren't looking?"

Piper giggled and Jason laughed aloud at this revelation, while Leo rolled his eyes. "Just because you saw me wetting the edge of a broken plate…" Leo said to Jason, who continued to chuckle. "It doesn't mean that I eat them."

"No, it just means that my suspicions have been proven by your servant," Jason said, grinning at Penny. "Thank you for verifying them."

"It was my great pleasure," Penny replied, matching his formal tone. "I've obviously stumbled upon a great rumor about my master that passes through these halls."

"Only one of the greatest," Piper said, smiling at Leo. He groaned and buried his hands into his face.

"I don't eat glass!"

The entire table laughed except for Leo, and they continued to tease and laugh with each other for hours. And for a moment, Penny forgot that she was in enemy territory to begin with.

* * *

**Well, you've passed by the Latin terms, at least :P Review, please and thank you :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, I've had one of the most embarrassing days in my lifetime today, here's a new chapter. Maybe nice reviews will cheer me up, it's been a horrible day...**

* * *

Penny was suffocating, thick smoke surrounding her and choking her to death. Every breath that she took was only worse for her as she took in great amounts of dust and ash and burning heat. She struggled to force herself out of the room, but she was locked in. She slammed her body against the door, coughing and gagging as she scrambled to find fresh air. Dots swarmed over her face, light-headed and loosing air by the second.

_It hurts, doesn't it? _A voice asked, sounding pleased.

Now she was falling, miles and miles of freefall, unable to stop, her organs twisting around each other as she tumbled over and over and over. She waited for the end, for the sudden stop, the fatal death as her body was crushed on the ground.

It never came.

Suddenly she was in a room full of strange creatures, bugs and spiders and crustaceans crawling over her body, covering her face with their tiny feet, pinching and biting her skin. She was paralyzed in fright, unable to move, unable to knock the evil animals off her body, unable to scream for help.

_But it doesn't hurt as much as this would,_ the voice said now, and she found herself looking into a room. A dark-haired boy was being whipped, over and over again, the scourge pulling flesh from his back every time it made contact. He looked up, sea-green eyes meeting her own.

"Percy!" she screamed, tugging at the chains that had appeared around her body, keeping them her from racing to him. She watched hopelessly as his torture continued, blood racing down his back in trails that seemed to be carved there. Tears flowed down her face, but struggling did no good. It only tightened the bonds against her skin.

_How about this?_

A regal, blonde-haired woman was slapped across the face by a metal-covered hand, causing blood to fall from a cut on her head. "Annabeth!"

Another girl, smaller, her small throat being squeezed by two large hands, slowly taking the life from her. "Hazel."

A body, red-hair spread out behind the obviously broken neck of its formerly living being. "Rachel."

A man being attacked, shape-shifting from a bear to a lizard to an elephant, arrows piercing his body no matter what form, until he fell the ground, not stirring. "Frank."

A satyr, collapsing to the ground as stones flew at him, crushing his skull. "Grover."

Another body, a brightly-red slit throat smiling up at her, pale skin more deathly than ever, dark hair stained with his own blood. "No! Nico! Please, please stop!"

The voice chuckled, reveling in Penny's misery. _Are you sure, dear? The path you are on, it will result in this future. _

"Tell me what to do! Tell me how to stop it!"

The voice only laughed again, and Penny's heart sank. _That's too easy. Besides, I'd love to see this end. It will mean that I've won. And to tell you the truth, it's too late. It's only a matter of time before all the elements come into play. You'll know the end when it comes._

"I don't believe you!" Penny screamed, but her voice cracked, and the tears continued to fall. Was she really too late?

_It's been prophesized since before your birth, Princess. You're years behind. You're just the final piece, the last shard that needs to be put into place to complete the vase. And it will be a spectacular vase, Penelope. I'll fill it with the blood of my enemies. And you will be the first. Goodnight dear, I'll see you again at the end of the world._

Penny awoke in her own bed and scrambled to the barred window. She stared outside, the night still dark and empty. She was trapped. And a trapped pawn cannot move forward, no matter how much you wished it to.

* * *

Jason slipped out of bed, leaving Piper sleeping peacefully. He pulled on robes and left the room, walking down the halls in relative silence. He slipped through a servant's passage, which were the equivalent of short cuts when it came to the palace, and turned in to a long abandoned room at the end of one of the passageways. He shut the door behind him, locked it, and yawned. "You know, meeting in the middle of the night sort of takes its toll. You could just come to my chambers, I've given permission before."

An elderly man stepped out of the shadows, holding a candle in one hand and a scroll in the other. "The Greek military numbers that you asked for, sire. And you know as well as I why we cannot meet during day light."

Jason nodded, yawning again as he took the scroll. "I know, but still, lack of sleep is not exactly helping me. And Piper's beginning to suspect something."

The old man nodded knowingly. "Ah, your wife may be a little too clever for her own good, sire. Although it does make for a wonderful Empress."

"Thank you, I think so as well," Jason said, unrolling the scroll at staring at it in the candlelight. He whistled to himself. "That's impressive."

"Might I suggest, sire, that you recall troops from the borders to return to defend Rome?"

"You really think that Greece will attack? I figured they would just come to threaten and ask for the return of the queen."

"Don't forget the princess, sire. Two counts of treachery against their crown? I would most definitely not put it against the Greeks to attack out of spite, not to mention the capture of two members of the king's family."

Jason sighed, massaging his temple with a hand and he continued reading the scroll. "The second time was Perseus' own fault. Sending a girl to do a man's work? He was practically asking for her to be caught."

"As I recall, the girl might have succeeded, sire."

Jason nodded. "Yes, but you warned me of her before she attacked. And you have my gratitude for the information. Be sure to thank your sources for me."

"Of course, sire. Do you require anything more from me?"

"Not this week. Go rest, recover your strength. As the winter solstice approaches, I'll be sure to ask more of you. And I'll remember to send out that troop withdrawal soon. The safer Rome is, the better."

The old man bowed and blew out the candle, leaving the room in darkness again. Jason turned unlocked the door behind him, exiting and walking back to his room. He opened the door to his chambers, being sure not to make a noise, and shut it behind him.

"So, are you going to tell me where you've been?" Piper asked, and Jason glanced up at the roof and muttered to himself, as if praying to the gods.

"Grabbing a bite to eat. I was hungry and I didn't want to call a servant and wake you."

"Jason, you nearly ate a horse at the banquet tonight."

Jason grinned and climbed back into the bed. "I'm always hungry, Pipes. Now go back to sleep," he said with a kiss on her forehead.

She tilted her head back and met his lips with hers. "I don't believe you. But this can wait 'til morning. Goodnight."

She tucked her head under his chin and was asleep within minutes, and Jason rolled his eyes with a small smile. Yep, Piper really was too clever for her own good.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pros and Cons of Writing a PJO Fanfiction: **

**Pro: After one week, you can find yourself with over 1800 views and over 500 visitors!  
**

**Con: Knowing that half of those stats may be flukes.  
**

**Pro: Writing gives you wonderful anxiety-relief from approaching mid-terms.  
**

**Con: Mid-terms are still approaching.  
**

**Pro: You've actually managed to write nearly 17,000 words!  
**

**Con: You haven't written a new chapter in two days.  
**

**Pro: You get tons of reviews!  
**

**Con: You always wake up wishing for more.  
**

**Pro: People are actually reading your stories!  
**

**Con: There may not be a new chapter tomorrow :/  
**

**Lol enjoy this short chapter, it has a bunch more Latin terms, pay attention! I actually had a quiz on these terms today, got a 100 :D  
**

* * *

Three months later, after spending the time assisting Leo at banquets and parades and the like, Penny awoke to a knock at her door.

She opened the door slightly to see Leo grinning through the crack. "Have you ever been to the Circus?"

"The what?" Penny asked, rubbing her eyes. Someone was… dressed up. Thinking about it, Penny had never seen Leo in a formal toga before. Crimson with gold borders, it was a good color for his complexion. He noticed her staring and laughed. "Ah, this is a _toga picta_. Worn by generals in triumph and emperors. And I'm the general in triumph today. Hurry and get ready, we're going to the Circus!"

As Penny later learned, the "Circus" was a huge arena for chariot racing. Penny had always enjoyed chariot racing at home, but apparently the Romans took it to a whole new level. It was a very serious matter apparently, going to the Circus. Because she was a member of the emperor's entourage as Leo's slave, her place at his side was one of the closest to the track. Penny watched in awe as the charioteers, _aurigae_, lead their steeds to the starting gates. Today's race had four horses per chariot, called _quadrigae_, which Leo had explained to her was much more important dangerous than a two-horse chariot race. Before the races could begin, however, a _pompa, _parade, had to take place. Jason, as emperor, led it, on his own personal chariot. Piper followed behind, and Leo behind her. Penny held a large fan over his head as they traveled around on the course, shading him, but had to be careful not to fall out the back of the chariot if it hit a bump. It was a very precarious position to find herself in. If she fell, she'd probably land on one of the priests holding the pictures of Jupiter behind her.

They were back on solid, stable ground within minutes, though, and seated in Jason's _pulvinar _for the races to begin. The emperor stood, waved to the crowd, and dropped a cloth that Leo called a _mappa_ so the horses stormed out of their holding pens, _carceres_, and onto the track.

It was exhilarating. The entire crowd cheered, thousands of fans screaming as the horses and men maneuvered around the course, passing around the center barrier and the lap markers shaped like eggs and dolphins. The first crash, however, was when things really started to heat up. One team, turning too quickly, lost control of its horses. They rammed the chariot into the barrier, called the _spina_, and sent the men inside flying, the chariot crashing into pieces. Cheers erupted across the stadium, and Penny saw the tell-tale glint of money exchanging hands. Stable hands raced onto the track and pulled the terrified horses off. Only one of the men stood after his momentary loss of gravity and hobbled off of the track. The other man didn't stir. "A _naufragrium_!" Leo shouted to Penny, explaining the crowd's approval. Penny grinned, understanding the Latin. 'Shipwreck' was an apt name for that kind of crash.

The race called for two more laps, and not much of importance had happened since the shipwreck crash. Three still stood, but compensated by ramming into the others, each trying to make the other crash and clear the way for their own win. It was the final lap, and Penny found herself cheering along with the crowd. Then she heard a scream, not like the other cheers in the crowd. This was one of terror. She tore her eyes off the chariots and looked out into the stands. There was a woman, screaming and calling, trying to reach the racetrack. Penny turned her eyes to the track and her jaw dropped.

A little boy, no older than five, had waddled onto the track, looking around with wide eyes. There was no one nearby; all the track caretakers had their eyes on the horses.

"Dammit," Penny barely heard Leo curse in front of her, but she did see him take off, jumping over the barrier as he raced for the child. The chariots were barely seconds away. He wasn't going to make it.

"No!" Penny, Jason, and Piper cried out in unison, but only Penny followed, leaping over the barrier, seeing the chariots only seconds from crushing Leo and the child that he had just reached. "Stop!" She screamed, holding her hands out in front of the oncoming chariots.

Some of horses shied off automatically, one chariots' leaping over the outside barrier and crashing into the stands. Another slowed and pulled off next to the _spina_. But the last chariot continued galloping toward them, not stopping. Penny placed herself in between Leo and the child, still holding her hands up. They careened toward her, but miraculously pulled to a stop barely a foot away from her, rearing upward and sending their charioteers tumbling from their stands, but calming down as soon as Penny grabbed the lead horses' reins.

"Do you have a death wish?" Penny turned toward Leo, but he only grinned.

"I knew you'd be good for something," he replied, picking up the little boy and carrying him back to barrier and handing him to his distraught mother. The entire stadium was silent. Thousands of people only stared at the two of them, wondering what to do. "Penny, let go of the reins," Leo ordered, noticing that her knuckles were turning white as she grasped fiercely onto the reins. She released them, wondering why she couldn't feel her hands. "Come on, let's get out of here." She nodded, silent, and followed him over the barrier. What had she done?

* * *

**Like I said in my cons earlier, there may not be a new chapter tomorrow! Review review review! Get your friends to review! Get your family to review! Get strangers to review!**

**If I find five or more reviews by the time I'm online tomorrow night, I promise to post the next chapter. Cross my heart and hope to die! See ya laters!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my lovelies, thank you for putting up with me! I didn't even get a chance to go to my computer two days ago, and last night I was at a band concert and only finished half of a chapter. Forgive me for my lateness, y'all don't deserve it! Here's the aftermath of Penny's little act of bravery.**

**As a side note: I realize now that I have not upped the time spent in Rome long enough for the rest of my storyline to make total sense. I've edited the last chapter, but for those who already read it, please picture that Penny and Annabeth have spent three months in Rome, leaving one month until the winter solstice deadline. Thank you lovelies, here's your chapter:  
**

* * *

Penny was led from the Circus back to the Emperor's Palace in record time, surrounded by guards. They led her through the strangely empty halls and into a large courtyard, fenced by olive and poplar trees with an actual flowing stream running through it. It reminded her of home.

The guards left her to her own devices, and Penny wondered what she should do. Hide? Run for her life? Wreak untold havoc? None of the options looked great, and the consequences of her actions were about to manifest. And these consequences were not going to be pretty.

Leo stormed into the courtyard a few minutes later to find Penny sitting on the ground, running a hand through the moving water, oblivious to the world around her. There was a moment of stormy silence, before he nearly shouted, "What did you just do?"

Penny glanced up at him, but avoided eye contact. "My master was in danger," she said, voice devoid of emotion. "I did what is demanded of any slave."

Leo inhaled deeply, trying to control himself. "I just saw a girl jump in front of a chariot running at top speed and it came to a complete halt. It shouldn't have been possible. As a matter of fact, I fully expected to be trampled to death."

She made eye contact then. "Then why did you do it? Try to save the little boy, I mean."

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking it through at the time," Leo said with a shrug, but his glare did not cease. "You're changing the subject. I expected to die, but you stopped that from happening-"

"Yes, _Master_," Penny interrupted, standing to face him. "Maybe you should stop questioning my methods and say thank you for once in your petty Roman life," she practically snarled.

Leo looked like he wanted to slap her. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"What you did wasn't possible. It was… miraculous. Almost like magic. Who are you, Penny?"

She looked away again. "If your own Emperor hasn't let you know, I probably shouldn't either."

"Don't worry Penelope, he's about to find out," Jason's voice echoed through the courtyard. Penny and Leo whirled around to face him, Piper following at his heels.

"So what are you going to do now, _Jason_?" Penny scowled at the emperor, disgust evident in her voice. "Feed me to the lions? Have me battle to my death? I'll destroy anyone you throw at me."

"That's only to be expected, Your Highness. One doesn't become a princess of Greece without the battle skills."

Leo felt his jaw drop open, and he turned back to Penny. "You're a Greek _princess_?"

Penny rolled her eyes. "No, Leo, I'm a palace privy cleaner. Of course I am! Why do you think I came after my queen in the first place?"

Leo felt himself stuttering. "I-I-I just assumed-" What was wrong with him? He _never _stuttered.

Piper cut in. "Calm down a second, Leo. I just found out too. Apparently my husband is better at keeping secrets than I thought." She glared at Jason for a second, but turned back to Penny with a small smile on her face. "Honestly, I think she should be rewarded. She did just save Leo's life, Jason."

Jason sighed. "In front of the entire city. By jumping in front of a chariot moving at full-speed and stopping it with one word. It's a good thing most of the seats are pretty high up, otherwise everyone would have recognized her by now. They think you're a goddess sent to protect Rome, Penelope."

"Great! Should I just exert my 'goddess' powers and demand the release of myself and my queen now."

The sky crackled over them, and Penny could have sworn that she saw Jason's hair stand up from static. "You wouldn't get a mile away from the city."

"Want to test those odds?"

Piper placed herself between Jason and Penny and their dark glares at each other. "Let's calm down, you two. Penny, since you are still a Roman slave and such a dangerous political prisoner, I don't believe Jason can meet your requests."

"Not going to happen," he muttered under his breath.

"Shut up, Jason. But we do owe you for Leo's life, Penny. Is there anything that you can think of, any desire that we can agree to?"

Penny bit her lip, looking away. "I'd like to meet with my queen, if possible. And visit my father's temple."

Piper smiled sweetly. "I think that can be arranged. What do you think, dear?"

Jason muttered something under his breath, but Piper slapped him on the chest. "Ow! Fine, I see no problem with that. But stay incognito in the city, we don't need you recognized."

Penny rolled her eyes. "I'm a slave of the Roman Empire; I doubt my mother could recognize me."

Piper ignored the last statement and grinned again. "Perfect! Leo, you're in charge of her. Make sure everyone obeys her requests, you do owe her."

Penny grinned a bit wolfishly. "Yes, _Leo_, you do owe me. Let's go, any more time in your lord's presence and I may slap someone."

"Wait, which temple are we going to? I thought your father is from Greece?"

Jason buried his face into his hands, Piper sighed and shook her head, and Penny looked disappointed. "Well, you don't make that big a deal over him here, but maybe you'll recognize him by his Roman name. Does Neptune ring a bell?"

"You're the daughter of a sea god?!"

"The sea god, yes, although I prefer to call him Poseidon. How else do you think I could have told the horses to stop before they ran us over?"

* * *

"Do you know how she's doing? I haven't been allowed to see her for three months. Has she been cared for?" Penny rambled on with questions yet again, following Leo through the palace gardens and down to the prison. "Is she being fed? I know it may seem silly-"

Leo whirled around on her. "Yes Penny, it is silly. I don't know where you get these ideas, but Romans aren't heartless barbarians. We feed our prisoners. We make sure that they are cared for."

Penny rolled her eyes. "When I first came to Rome, I was kept in a cell without food, water, or warmth for nearly two days. I should have died, with my condition…" She trailed off, but shook her head and continued. "I'm blessed by the gods to even be standing in front of you, so yes, I question Rome's methods. If you hadn't kidnapped my queen, we wouldn't be in this predicament to begin with, now would we?"

"Greece started it. Blame yourselves if anything for this mess, not us. We retaliated as we rightfully should have."

"Once, again, a matter of opinion, General. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to see Annabeth. Now."

Leo faced her and stood to his full height, staring down at her from his eight-inch height difference. "Look, _Princess,_ you may have saved my butt, but you're still a prisoner of Rome."

She smiled falsely up at him. "As if I haven't noticed. The sooner my brother shows up and kicks your sorry butt for me, the happier I will be. I can't wait to see your face as the white sails of Greece show up on the coastline. It's a sight to behold."

"Your brother?"

"Leo, you really are an idiot some days. Princess of Greece? King Perseus' is my half-brother. Makes me the equal of any great general of Greece, actually. Tell your emperor congratulations, he's abducted two of the most important people in Greece. Now show me to Annabeth's room."

Leo scowled again and pointed to the door at the end of the hall. She didn't even bother thanking him, but walked straight to the door and turned the handle. The door opened up, showcasing a small, brightly lit room. A single figure resided in it, a woman with long blonde hair, lying with her eyes closed on the bed.

"Annabeth?" Penny asked once, expecting the girl to wake up. When she didn't stir, Penny said again, a bit louder. "Annabeth?"

She didn't stir. "Annabeth!"

* * *

**Hehe cliffie! I know, I know, cruddy chapter, but I was in a rush. I promise, next one will be very... interesting ;) I will say no more, hope to see your reviews! Can I up the quota to 7 reviews this chapter? It would make my life :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aww, I love you guys! 5 reviews in one night, you're all amazing! I really like this chapter. Happy warning: Annabeth is finally back, thanks to your faithful requests :)**

* * *

Penny rushed to Annabeth's side, shaking her seemingly lifeless body. "Annabeth, wake up!" The queen's face was pale and her lips chapped. Finally, her grey eyes opened and blinked twice, taking in the sight of the girl standing over her.

"Penny?" Annabeth asked, her voice shallow, and she coughed once. "You're here?"

Penny smiled, pulling Annabeth up and embracing her. "Yes, I'm here! I've missed you, are you alright?"

Annabeth coughed again, but wrapped her arms around Penny. "I'm fine, really. Just tired. Here, help me up," she said, holding her arms out to Penny. She did so, and Annabeth stood, smiling softly at her. "I have to say, Penelope. I could swear that you've grown a couple inches."

Penny laughed. "You really think so? My gods, it's been months Annabeth. I'm so sorry, I should have been begging for us to meet since I was taken away."

"They wouldn't have agreed to it. How in the name of Athena did you manage to convince them to let you come now?"

"I saved Leo Valdez's life."

"The General? My, you have been busy! Tell me what happened."

Penny tried her best to sum up the details, her enslavement, the past months working for Leo, the Circus events, Jason's exposing of her identity, and her reward. She didn't mention Julian, only because they hadn't spoken since she had been released from her brief stay as a concubine. Nor did she tell her about the voice of her dreams, which had also disappeared. Annabeth listened attentively, but Penny watched as her sister-in-law's features became more pale and weak the longer she stood. "Annabeth, what's wrong?"

Annabeth blinked as the conversation changed its course and sat hurriedly. "I'm sorry Penny, I know I should tell someone. After all, eating for two is difficult when you're only fed enough for one." She pressed her hands against her abdomen, and Penny gasped at the tell-tale signs of a baby-bump.

"You're pregnant?!"

Annabeth sighed and stared into the distance, a look that Penny knew well. She'd worn it almost every day since she'd left Greece. "It's been six months since I said goodbye to Percy. I knew for sure about three months ago, a couple of weeks after they took you. But I haven't said anything. I'm surprised that the guards haven't told anyone, but I guess they're more worried about me escaping then me having morning sickness." Annabeth's eyes watered, but no tears fell. She was too strong to cry. "I'm more worried that my child will be born outside Greece than I'd like to admit. And Percy… What is he going to say? If we ever see each other again-"

"Don't say that!" Penny exclaimed, kneeling by Annabeth. "One month, Annabeth! Percy promised me, one more month! Then we'll leave this place and we'll make sure you that you get home. Back where your child will be the most loved person in Greece! I swear by my mother's grave Annabeth, we're going to get you home." Penny bit her lip, but embraced her friend again.

A guard entered the room. "You'll have to lea-"

Penny stormed over to him. "You listen to me. This woman needs double rations; she's ill and needs plenty of food. Do you get that?"

The guard looked peeved. "Look, I don't take orders-"

"From a slave girl? Well, I'm no innocent slave, sir. I've fought many a man stronger than you, and killed plenty a man more powerful than you. And I swear, if she doesn't get proper nourishment, I will hunt you down myself. How does that sound?"

"I'll need to talk to my superior-"

"I don't care who you talk to! Make sure it happens!" Penny demanded, then rushed over to Annabeth and enveloped her in another brief hug. "I'll be back soon." Leaving both the guard and Annabeth speechless, Penny left the room. Leo was still waiting for her at the end of the hall.

"How was the visit?" he asked, seeing her angry expression.

"Illuminating. Now hurry up, sir. We need to disguise ourselves. I need to visit my father's temple soon."

* * *

Leo had watched cautiously as Penny stormed about her wardrobe, searching for a _palla_ and _stola_ to wear in the Forum.

"Come in here, Leo," she said, waving him inside of her room. Confused, he stepped in, and she immediately threw a pile of cloth on top of him. "Choose a _paenula_. We don't need you besieged by requests in the market."

"No one knows who I am?" Leo said with a question in his voice.

Penny sighed and held two different _pallae _against her dress, trying to decide between the two. "Leo, you're the Supreme General of the Armies of Rome. Even I knew your name before we met. If the people of Rome don't know what you look like, they've been shut in a basement for too long. Choose a cloak."

Leo grabbed the one at the top of the pile and pulled it on. Penny threw both shawls to the ground and picked up one that she had previously discarded, pale blue. "Perfect. How do I look?" She asked, twirling around once. She had chosen a sea green tunic that nearly matched her eyes.

"Stunning," Leo said honestly. "But aren't we supposed to be incognito?"

Penny laughed for the first real time he had seen in hours. She had a very pleasant laugh, clear and cheerful. He hadn't really appreciated it much before, but after hours of an angry Penelope, a happy one was a nice change. "Everyone searching for me will be looking for a slave girl covered in race track dust. A prominent young woman being escorted through the Forum won't be second-glanced. Of course, I'll need these off." She raised her hands, showcasing the gold bands that still remained on her wrists.

"I'm not sure if I-"

"Leo," Penny said, her eyes wide and innocent. "Incognito, remember? I just need them off for the temple visit. You can slap them back on as soon as we make it back here safely."

Leo frowned, but slipped the bracelets off her hands. Penny pulled her hands back quickly, rubbing her wrists appreciatively. "Thank you. Now, lead the way, General," she said, pulling the _palla _over her head.

A path from the palace lead straight into the Forum, and Penny couldn't help but stare in awe at the sheer size of it. _Agoras_ in Greece were large_,_ but _Forum Romanum_ really took the prize as largest area. Huge temples boarded the area, full of large buildings and market stalls.

"Sacrificial goats! Best goats in the entire province, get your goats here!"

"A piece of jewelry for your wife, sir? Or maybe for another special lady, if you get my meaning?"

"_Malae_! Get bright, crisp _malas_ for you table here!" Leo led Penny over to this stand and tossed the old woman a _sesterce_. "For you and your pretty friend," the woman said, grinning to show her toothless gums as she handed over two apples.

"But I only paid for one."

"No charge, sir. A gift is always helpful when wooing a girl," she said with a wink. Penny seemed shocked, but Leo smiled at the woman and placed a _denarius _in the woman's hand. "May Jupiter bless you, wise one."

"And you, sir!"

Leo turned and handed Penny an apple with a small bow. "For you."

A hint of a smile crossed her lips. "Thank you, kind sir. You seem to remember my favorite fruit."

"It did prevent me from meeting you for several minutes, after all," Leo said with a wink.

The two continued through the crowded marketplace, pushing their way through the masses of people. "Come on, we'll never make it at this rate," Leo said with a near shout through the people to Penny. He grasped her hand and tugged her along, weaving the two of them through the group. A few minutes later, they arrived at their destination.

Penny smiled. "It's small. Then again, your people don't put enough attention into Poseidon, I should say Neptune, after all." She looked at the small temple, hardly bigger than a small house, made of dark limestone, then turned back to Leo. "Thank you."

"I should say thank you. I wouldn't be standing here without your help. Why did you do it, anyway? Save me, that is."

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking it through at the time," Penny replied with a wink. Suddenly they both looked down and realized that they were still holding hands. They released them and Penny turned back to the temple. "Now, to say hello to my father." She raced off, climbing the steps two at a time. Leo sighed and followed after her.

He arrived at the top of the temple a few seconds after her. Penny was already standing at a bowl-shaped stand in front of a middling-sized statue of Neptune. The sea god looked forward, cold and unmoving, wild hair strewn behind him. His left hand clenched a three-pronged spear, a trident, and the right hand held a wreath of kelp. Her eyes were closed and her lips moved, but no words came out. Leo stood by the entrance to give her privacy, but she turned back and smiled at him, beckoning him forward with a wave of her hand.

"Watch," she said, holding her hands over the bowl-stand. Her eyes shut and she muttered a prayer in what Leo recognized as Greek, but was said too quickly for him to make out the words. He heard bubbling sounds come from the stand, and stood astonished as it appeared to fill with water, overflowing in the bowl. Penny smiled and opened her eyes again, pulling her hands back. The bowl stopped refilling, but the water remained. The temperature in the room had dropped suddenly, humid air becoming frigid and dry.

"That's… that's amazing. How long have you been able to do that?"

Penny smiled. "As long as I can remember. The power seemed to diminish since I was brought here. I'm just drawing water from the air around me, which is why everything is so dry. I think you've already seen a bit of my handiwork before though."

Leo's eyes widened. "The first night! The broken pitcher, it was full of water after you put it down."

Penny nodded. "It was a test that I pretty much failed. Same reason I almost died when I wasn't given anything to drink for two days. I sort of… dried out, if that makes any sense."

"Please don't tell me that if you jump in a pool you'd grow a tail and gills."

She laughed. "No, I'm not a mermaid, silly. I'm just- Someone's coming."

Leo looked up, confused. "How do you know?"

"Body fluids. The bigger the creature, the more bodily fluids, and the faster I can sense it. And right now, a single man is running up the temple stairs faster than I did."

Sure as she said, a man did appear at the top of the stairs within seconds, panting heavily. "My lord! Terrible news! There's been a freedmen's revolt! They stormed the palace!"

"What?" Leo said, grabbing for the sword at his side. "Where's the emperor?"

"He and the Empress are quite safe, my lord. He sends orders not to return, apparently they were specifically looking for you."

Penny stared at the two of them, surprised. "What did you do?"

Leo turned back to her, looking sheepish. "I may have…accidentally…sent an innocent freedman to prison for another's wrongdoing. And I apparently have not been forgiven."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Someone had killed a senator, I had to blame someone!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sire," the herald interjected, "but the Emperor has two steeds awaiting the two of you. You're to travel to his summer home until the chaos has died down."

"His summer home?" Leo asked.

"If I may ask, where exactly is Jason's summer home?" Penny cut in.

The herald smiled patronizingly at her. "You will enjoy it, ma'am. Not many have homes in Capri."

"We're going to the beach?"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Don't get any ideas, it'll probably only be a couple of days. Revolts like this happen often. Come on, we need to get out of Rome. I don't fancy getting pulled to pieces by a bunch of angry workers."

"Leo, you sent a man to prison."

"His twin was the murderer! How was I to know that there were two of them?"

* * *

**Hmm, I know, Penny's moods are constantly shifting. But remember, she's kind of a sneaky person. Even I'm not sure which direction she's taking at times. Review lovelies! I need lots of incentive, I'm studying for mid-terms and writing for y'all at the same time. Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**For the next couple of days, I'll be uploading every other day. Sorry, not sorry, my lovelies. Mid terms are a pain.**

* * *

Penny slouched in her saddle, peeved. Penny, seated on a chestnut mare, and Leo, riding a dark grey gelding, were moving at a snail's pace. It didn't help that Leo was holding her horse's reins.

"Leo, my grandmother could walk faster than this, and she's been dead for forty years. Give me the reins!" She attempted to snatch them from his grasp, but he held fast.

"Oh no you don't. Just because we're finally out in the open doesn't mean that I trust you enough to let you gallop away whenever you choose. And don't think I haven't heard you whispering directions to your horse since we left Rome. You won't be getting away that easily."

Penny's horse whinnied once, nodding its head up and down. "Oh shut it you," Penny said. "You don't have to be such a smart mouth." Leo looked back at her, surprised, but Penny widened her eyes innocently. "Talking to the horse. By the way, her name is Incitata. Just for future reference."

Leo rolled his eyes and turned back to the trail. The countryside of Italy was mostly deserted, but a breeze flew in from the west, near the ocean. Just a few more hours… Or days. Penny was right. At the rate they were moving, they'd never make it there before sunset. And he didn't fancy the idea of sleeping out in the cold with a hydrokinetic woman with the ability to speak to his horses. He whirled his horse around to face Penny. "Look, you're right; we need to… Jupiter save us." Leo stared into the distance, a cloud of dust forming on the horizon. "How did they find us?"

Penny turned around as well, searching for what seemed to have scared Leo. Were those riders in the distance?

Leo cursed under his breath and dropped Incitata's reins. "Penny, I need you to swear on the Styx."

"The wha- Nope. Not against my will."

"Penelope, swear on the Styx right now or by the gods I will tie you to a tree and leave you for those barbarians!"

Penny glared at him, but said the words. "I swear by the River Styx that I will not try to escape on horseback."

"Perfect. Now hurry!" Leo and his horse took off, and Penny rolled her eyes, patting Incitata's mane. "Well, we can't let them win the race, now can we?"

Incitata whinnied in agreement, then galloped off after them, catching up within seconds. Penny glanced over her shoulder, back where the men on horseback had stood previously. Now they were following too. The chase had begun.

Penny could smell the sea in the air, they were so close. Maybe if she could just get close enough… No, she had sworn it off. She scanned the area ahead, searching for a place to lose the riders. Finally, she saw their chance. "Follow me!" she shouted to Leo, who cursed again as he realized her destination.

Less than a quarter mile away was a steep cliff, which dropped straight down into the ocean below. She wanted to jump off the cliff? Knowing he was crazy as well, Leo urged his horse forward, following after her, sending a quick prayer to his father in case he ended up dying.

But she wasn't jumping to her doom. As Penny neared the edge, Leo saw her slow down, and then disappear from view. He heard her shout, but her words were lost in the wind. Leo's horse, however, seemed to have understood. He continued speeding toward the edge. Leo heard shouting behind him, and looked over his shoulder just in time to see a spear hurtling toward his head. He swerved his horse to the left and watched the weapon clatter ahead of him, but the horse wouldn't slow down. Finally, just as they reached the edge, the horse swung to the right and took off down a path down the cliff, which Leo hadn't noticed before. Apparently Penny had, though.

The riders didn't notice it either. Nor could they stop their horses in their swift pursuit. Leo heard the screams of men and horses as the riders went over the cliff and fell down into the water below them. Leo's horse finally slowed and stopped by Penny on an outcropping on the hidden path. She had dismounted and stared into the ocean, her eyes wide and pitying.

"I'm sorry that had to happen," she said with a sigh, still staring out into the ocean.

Leo was stunned. "Those men wanted our hides, and you're sorry that they fell in the sea?"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Not for the men, dimwit. The horses. Of course, they came from the sea, and to the sea they shall return. Look." She pointed out into the waves. It may have been his eyes playing tricks on him, but Leo could have sworn that he saw a horse rear up in the white foam and disappear. He turned back to Penny, who was still staring out into the sea, looking as though she'd like nothing better than to leap in as well. She sighed, shook her head as if waking herself up, and remounted Incitata. "Let's go, you said the house was only a couple hours from here," she said, urging her horse forward, back up the hidden path.

* * *

The sun was setting on the horizon as Leo and Penny arrived at the summer house, a large villa overlooking the Bay of Naples.

"Impressive," Penny stated, unsure of how to exactly compliment it. It was just that. Intricately built and extravagantly furnished, it was almost as remarkable as Jason's Palace in Rome, although on a smaller scale. So far as she could tell, no one was around. "Looks like we've got the place to ourselves," Penny said with a wolfish grin.

"No, you can't go around destroying vases."

"How'd you guess?"

Leo grinned. "You've had a penchant for destroying things since the first time I met you. And don't think I didn't notice that you destroyed the pitcher again."

"I don't. Because it was in perfect shape and sitting back on my table the next day. What were you doing in my room to begin with?"

Now Leo grinned mischievously. "No comment. Go take a look inside and choose a room. Jason has this place kept up in case he needs it, although the middle of winter is as strange a time as any. I'll keep guard."

Penny laughed. "You do that, General." She looked out into the horizon one last time, biting her lip nervously, then hurried inside.

"You're courting danger with that one," a voice said from behind, and Leo whirled around. A very large, burly, and slightly misshapen man stood behind him. His hands fiddled with unknown pieces of metal, but the man wasn't even looking at it. He had an aura of flickering red light, and even his thick black beard seemed to be simmering. "Not that danger is a bad thing in itself. But danger can lead to broken things. Things that can't be fixed."

"Vulcan?" Leo asked, barely able to believe his eyes. The last time he'd seen his father, Vulcan had congratulated him for receiving his position as Supreme General. And warned him not to worry too much about keeping everyone in the army safe. Because men die. It hadn't been a very good pep talk. "What are you doing here?"

Vulcan watched critically as the contraption in his hands appeared to take flight, took off over the sea, sputtered, then dived into the ocean. "Well, that proves that you humans won't be flying anytime soon. But that's beside the point. Which is this: you are missing the point."

"I'm missing the point?"

"Not you, specifically. Although yes, you specifically. And the rest of the Romans. The Greeks too. That girl's been the closest to figuring it out, but her source was cut off and she obviously hasn't confided in anyone."

"Penny knows the point? What is the point, exactly?"

Now Vulcan looked confused. "I'm sure I told you. Didn't I tell you? I could have sworn that I told you…" He trailed off, staring at another cluster of metal that appeared in his hands. Then he shook his head, as if coming out of a trance. "Jupiter's calling. I will leave now. Don't forget my warning, Leo. Also, the gods won't be able to help in the struggle. That will be up to the heroes."

"Wait, what heroes? What struggle? You haven't told me anything!" Leo called out, but it was too late. Vulcan was already gone.

"Leo!" That was Penny's scream. Muttering yet another curse under his breath, Leo raced for the villa, unsheathing his sword.


	16. Chapter 16

**Over 1000 visitors?! You are all amazing 3 Here's the chapter, being mostly Leo-AU-Centric. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Penny?" Leo rushed into the villa, searching for her. The entire building was dark and eerie; no one had obviously been here in weeks. "Penny!"

"Leo!" Her voice was strangled, but sudden. "Leo, help! There's-" Her voice was cut off, muffled by something.

"Penny!" Damnation, where was she? Leo tried to think where she could have gone. Her voice had come from everywhere. An echo through the marble hallways… Hmm, maybe near the _impluvium_. Attracted to water. If she hadn't told him before, he could've sworn that Penny was a mermaid. A sarcastic, loud-mouthed, annoying mermaid…

_Who is actually quite a looker_, Leo thought to himself, before mentally slapping himself across the face. _Focus Valdez! You've got a girl screaming bloody murder calling for you, and you're thinking about how pretty she is? _Yes, yes he was. Damn his short attention span. _Penny, where are you?_

"Valdez!" Another voice filled the air. A man's. "Quite a pretty girl you've gotten yourself, Valdez. It'd be a shame if something were to… slip."

There was a gasp of pain, Penny's, but then she called out again. "Don't listen to him, Leo. Get out of here-" Another cry.

"Not another sound out of you, pet. Come on out, Leo. Someone wants to meet you."

"Where are you?" Leo shouted, turning around in circles hopelessly, trying to determine where the voices were coming from. So much for his first idea. Too open-spaced.

"Well, I believe it's your _ancilla's _favorite room. She was so mesmerized, she didn't even notice me behind her- Why you little vixen!" Another shout from Penny. "I'd hurry if I were you, Valdez. I may kill the girl in spite; she really is annoying."

Echoes, echoes… Of course. When Jason had this place, he had thought the addition had been unnecessary. Jason hated water. Pools were just stupid, especially with an ocean so nearby.

Leo dashed down the halls and into the huge room. The size of small lake or a very large pond, Leo found Penny and her captor standing on the opposite side, a very large sword pressed against her neck. A pale, tall man with a thick neck and thicker arms, it looked like this man could snap a tree in half, not to mention Penny.

"Dammit Leo, I told you to get out of here," Penny muttered.

"Aw," the man whined, mimicking her in a baby-voice. "Wittle Weo, can't even fight his own battles without a slave stepping in."

Leo raised his sword, holding it outstretched and pointed at the man. "Release her."

The man pouted his lips, patronizing and still whiny. "No can do, Wittle Weo. You see, you owe me a debt. And I expect you to pay up."

"I've given up that life, Gerard. Let the girl go."

"Oh," the man, Gerard, said sarcastically. "You're right; I'll leave you be, _General._ You must have such important matters to work out, now that you're soo important. But a debt's a debt, Valdez. Then again, I could always take the girl," he smirked, leaning down near Penny's face. She turned away, but he licked his lips. "She really is a good one, Valdez. You have good… taste."

Leo shook his head. "Out of the picture, Gerard. Now, I'll say it again: Release the girl."

"Leo, what the hell is he talking about?" Penny asked. "And back off, Meat Breath. I'll have your head on a spear."

"Yes, Leo, tell her," Gerard said. "You wouldn't want your slave girl to be uninformed, after all." Leo stayed silent, then Gerard snarled. "Then again, I could snap her neck, if you'd prefer," he said as grasped her neck in one meaty hand, choking her.

"Let her go!" Gerard released her, and Penny gasped out, coughing, but still unable to move much thanks to sword that reappeared at her throat. "I'll tell her. After all, it seems that you've already come to kill me, no need to _jump_ to rash decisions." He emphasized the word _jump_ and gave a meaningful glance at Penny. "When I lived in the Northern provinces, Penny, I- my family, we weren't well off. Vulcan couldn't do much for me, and my mother's skills… They weren't looked upon well in Rome. Women were supposed to raise their children and educate them, not own a workshop to provide for their sons. One day… things went wrong. I ended up alone, on the streets. I was barely ten. Gerard here," he gestured again with sword, "he took me in. Taught me a trade. I was fine, until I realized that thieving and vandalism aren't exactly respectable. I ended up _in hot water_, Penny. I tried to sabotage a carriage. The emperor's nephew was in it. We were hoping to make it big off his possessions. Too bad we didn't know that the nephew was an adept swordsman. He beat us off. I was the smallest of our group. I managed to run off, but he chased me down. But when he found me… he didn't punish me. He took me off the streets. Brought me to Rome. Gave me a new life. And became my best friend. That boy became Emperor Jason, Penny. And I became his second-in-command."

Leo sighed. "Gerard here, he found out that I'd survived, that I was close to the emperor. And he decided that he wanted to make some money off my newfound prosperity. So, Gerard, this brainiac, he tried to blackmail me. Tried to tell the senators of my sad beginnings. Too bad everyone already knew. I'll never really be accepted in Rome. When he realized that I couldn't be any help to him, he decided to be my "friend" again. Sent me off on a wild goose chase, searching for a murderer of an esteemed senator. I found the wrong person. An entire group in Rome is out for my blood. Now we're stuck here, safe from the mob. But Gerard's here. So things are going to get ugly _now!_"

Immediately, Penny snapped her neck back, slamming her head into Gerard's chest and surprising him enough to release his grip on her. She dived into the pool, out of Gerard's reach, and glanced up.

"Goodbye Gerard," Leo said, dropping his sword, opening his palms, and sending a wall of flame at Gerard. The man barely had time to shout before he was encased with flames. A few seconds later, the damage was done. There was nothing left but a man standing with his shoulder hunched, staring at a burnt-to-crisp corpse, watched by a girl encased in a bubble of water.

"Leo?" Penny asked, resurfacing. She pulled herself out of the pool, completely dry, and rushed over to him, embracing him. "Leo, I'm so sorry! I was so stupid, I should have known-"

"It's alright. He was always sneaky. Sons of Mercury are like that."

"He's a demigod?" Penny asked, releasing him.

The corners of Leo's mouth twitched, but the smile never met his eyes. "He knew that I was one before I did. But greed got the better of him." He sighed, holding a hand to his temple.

"Are you alright?"

Leo nodded. "I haven't released that much fire since… for a very long time. Help me to the _atrium_; I don't think I could go much farther than that." He put an arm over her shoulders and she helped him walk off, leaving the corpse behind.

* * *

**Latin words of the day****:**

**ancilla = slave girl  
**

**impluvium = a shallow pool in the center of a household, used to collect rainwater  
**

**atrium= the main room of a villa  
**

**Well, 5 reviews in 2 chapters? Not bad, but not very amazing either. I feel like I should be asking questions, so here goes:  
**

**What POVs would you like to see next? And what are most interested in learning about (people, hidden questions, plot movements)?  
**

**Until next time! Valete! (Be strong! Literally, but a more common use is Goodbye!)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy Apocalypse Everyone! There's wifi in Tartarus, so here's the new chapter:**

* * *

Penny and Leo hobbled into the atrium, where Penny slowly lowered Leo onto the sofa in the center of the room, facing outward to the sea. "Thank you Penny," Leo said with a groan. "Ugh, I feel like I really was trampled by a racing chariot."

Penny grabbed at the table beside it for a vase, emptied it of its contents, and refilled it with a flick of her hand. "Here, drink. Water always helps."

Leo sipped, exhaling. "Wow, it's really fresh. Do you put something in it when you…" He made swirling motions with his hands, imitating her sloppily. Penny laughed. "No, just water. And a little hippocampi saliva, it gives it the clearness."

Leo spewed out the water immediately, and Penny leapt out of the way. "What?!"

She grinned sneakily. "It's a joke! I'm kidding, there's no way that's anything but water."

Leo eyed her warily, but took another sip. "How do I know I should trust you?"

"You can't. It's one of the wonderful things about knowing me," she said with a smile. A large crackle of thunder rumbled overhead, and Penny shrieked, leaping onto the couch and nearly elbowing Leo in the head.

"Woah, watch it!" He cried out, scrambling out of her way. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied a little too quickly. "Absolutely nothing." Another crackle of thunder, and now a lightning strike. Penny covered her mouth, trying not to scream again. Rain poured down around the villa, and Leo felt a smile cross his face.

"You're afraid of thunderstorms, aren't you?" he asked, trying not to chuckle.

"What are you talking about?" Penny said, staring at the ceiling overhead. "Of course, I'm not." A lightning bolt flashed across the sky, and Penny covered her face now, hiding herself. "Yes," she said weakly.

Leo laughed aloud now, and Penny glared in response. "What? It's kind of funny. The ruthless, fierce Penelope of Greece is afraid of a little thunder?"

"No," she said, still glaring, her words choppy. "I am not _afraid _of a little _thunder_. I _am _afraid of huge storms that probably want me electrocuted and _dead_. Zeus had never been kind to me." A larger, abrupt crackle of thunder sounded throughout the villa, and Penny have another shriek, burying her face into her hands. "This is despicable."

Leo scooted over to her on the couch, watching empathetically. "No, you're just being human. It's perfectly okay to be scared of something like thunderstorms. If it makes you feel any better, I was afraid of fire for the longest time."

"Fire?" she said, looking up at him. "But that's one of your powers, isn't it? A son of Vulcan, can create a wall of flame faster than I can say 'deranged demigod'. It's an impressive trait."

"I've been told it's pretty rare," he said, staring into the distance. Waves crashed upon the beach and wind howled from every direction. "But I wasn't able to control it for a while. It caused... accidents. So I feared it."

"But you did learn to control it, didn't you? And fear disappeared with control, I imagine."

Leo pointed his index finger upward, and a tiny flame lit above it, like a spark on a candle. He nodded. "I guess it did. But like I said before, I haven't used as much fire as I did to save you for a very long time. Actually, the last time I used that much flame, I lost control. Somebody died. I guess I didn't really think it through this time."

"Somebody _did _die, Leo. But you also saved me. I guess we're even now."

The flame popped and disappeared. "Even? I think I'm one up on you right now."

Penny grinned. "I think not. I saved your butt at the Circus _and _from the rabid freedman riders. Technically, you've only saved my life once."

"Yes, but I repaid you with the trip to the Forum, remember?"

"Which was cut short when we had to flee from the rabid riders in the first place."

"Am I ever going to get the final word around you?"

"I wouldn't bet on it. Ever."

* * *

Piper glanced out of a palace window, gazing down at the fighting grounds below her. The freedmen attackers had only been multiplying within the past three days. Thankfully, they hadn't gained any ground, but it was bothersome to be stuck in the palace for three days straight. She heard a _clang _of metal against metal behind her and turned to see Jason replacing his armor.

"What are you doing? You just got back," she said, trying to hide her disappointment. Jason had led his guard against them for the past couple of days. She was surprised that the freedmen would put up such a struggle, but their leader seemed to be egging them on, threatening worse punishments if they retreated. Jason had yet to confront him, and Piper was slightly grateful. This man seemed especially dangerous, even for Jason.

"Pipes," he said, trying to placate her, but she held a hand up to silence him. She crossed over to him, placed a kiss on his cheek, and helped him adjust the straps. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd be very lonely and a lot more annoying. But don't think that you're forgiven. Come back safe."

Their lips met this time, and Piper was suddenly afraid. If he didn't come back... No, she mustn't think about it.

"I'll be home before _cena_," he promised, and left the room.

"That's what you said yesterday," she shouted out after him, and she heard his chuckle echo in the hall. No, Jason would be fine. She just needed something to occupy her time.

Thinking about Leo's safety would do her no good. Next to her husband, Leo was one of her best friends; she had known him since he moved to the palace. Besides, he really was in the safest place possible, with an equally worthy companion. Piper grinned inwardly. They were a wonderful match, if she did say so herself. Being a daughter of Venus allowed her to see possibilities, and this was one of the best. A princess of Greece and a general of Rome together would possibly forge an alliance between the two empires, and maybe they could come to peace. If only Jason wasn't so stubborn... Well, it wasn't her place to question the emperor's judgment, even if he was her husband. And Greece really had caused the trouble to begin with. Whatever the problem, Piper was pretty certain that kidnapping Perseus' wife may not have been a move that could cause peace. But maybe Penny could be a calming factor. Unfortunately, Piper wasn't sure that a few nice words and gifts would change the girl, although the actions that saved Leo showed that Penny was slightly more caring than she would have the Romans believe.

No, Leo was safe at Jason's villa, and would be for the next couple of days. An idea struck Piper though, so she grabbed a picnic basket stuffed with food, a large blanket, and a cloak (those parts of the palace really were quite chilly). She made her way through the halls, nodding graciously at any soldier or servant who noticed her presence and bowed accordingly. The cells were on the opposite side of the palace, but the walk didn't bother her. With a command to the guard, a door was unlocked, and Piper entered the room, greeting the prisoner cheerfully. "_Salve_, Annabeth! How are you feeling?"

Annabeth set aside the scroll that she had been reading and smiled pleasantly at the empress. "I've been better, Piper, but a friendly face is always nice. How's the rebellion going?"

Piper blinked, startled that Annabeth knew about the freedmen, but Annabeth smiled, chuckling.

"Oh come now, Empress. You should know better than anyone that I pick up things quickly. I've had the same guard for the past three days, someone is obviously too busy to remember to change the guard. And guard changes only occur when there are enough to go around. That poor fellow out there is pretty exhausted, just to warn you. I'd send someone to relieve him."

"You know, not many captives remind their captors to post better guards on them."

"Well," Annabeth replied, a hand over her growing belly, "I won't be trying to escape anytime soon. At this point, I'd rather wait for my husband."

"By my count, the Greeks should be here within a month."

Annabeth smiled, reaching for the basket. She rummaged through the contents and pulled out a loaf of bread. "An entire loaf? Fantastic. And I'm sure they will be. Keeping track of time is difficult in here, but I've made do," she said, pointing out the notches on a wall to her right. "Percy's going to try to kill Jason when he arrives," she said, matter-of-factly. "I apologize for my husband; he's not very good at controlling his temper. A child of the sea god, just as restless and moody."

"Jason's just as bad," Piper replied with a smile, taking a piece of fruit from the basket and sitting beside Annabeth. "I do believe that Rome and Greece will be the downfall of each other if this continues."

Annabeth sighed, taking a bite from the loaf, quiet as she thought and ate. "The gods," she finally said after a moment of silence. "They don't know what to do with us. And they won't be choosing sides in this war."

* * *

**7 reviews for one chapter? Yep, you are all amazing. I know everyone's worried about Annabeth, but for the moment this really is as exciting as her life is at the moment. Stuck in a cell for at least another month, poor girl :( **

**Latin of the Day: cena = dinner (or lunch. But I'm pretty sure it's dinner. It won't mess with the storyline, either way ;P)  
**

**Salve! = Hello, Greetings. (Literally, be well)  
**

**Question of the Day: Who is your fav and/or least fav character in this story and why?  
**

**Until next time! Valete!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**This has been my favorite chapter to write. I hope y'all enjoy :)**

* * *

Leo awoke on a couch, a slight pressure on his chest and black fur covering his face. It smelled like mint.

No, that wasn't fur on his face. It was hair. He nudged it out of his face and glanced down at the sleeping girl on his chest, one of his arms covering Penny protectively. He blinked, trying to remember how they had ended up like this.

Last night, in the midst of another friendly argument, another lightning strike and sent Penny into a near panic attack. He remembered putting an arm around her shoulder to comfort her, and her head resting against his shoulder. It was so calming a gesture, _so normal_, that both of them seemed to forget their circumstances, their statuses. It seemed that they had both fallen asleep on the couch. Not that Leo minded. She was much more peaceful in sleep. And still just as beautiful.

"Penny," he whispered, not sure if he should wake her. It was morning, and he was pretty much trapped in this position. Not to mention that one of his legs were falling asleep. "Penelope," he said, a little louder.

Those bright, sea-colored eyes blinked open, squinting at the sunlight. "Is it morning?" she asked sleepily. "Where am I?" Suddenly she glanced upward at Leo's watching face and tried to scramble up and stand, but managed to roll off the couch instead. "Oomph!"

Leo stood quickly, bending down to help her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

She used the couch to haul herself up, ignoring Leo's hand, rubbing her eyes awake. "I'm fine, just startled." She stared up at him, eyes wide. "Did we really just... I mean..." She glanced at the couch, then back at Leo, who was grinning.

"I believe so," he said, and Penny replied with a groan. "Go get changed; Piper's quarters are at the end of the hall, she should have something in her wardrobe that could fit you. Then meet me by the statue of Jupiter in the gardens, I have a surprise for today." He had thought it up not long after the head-resting-on-his-shoulder incident, and was sure that she would enjoy it.

"If it has anything to do with rebuilding blown-down statues, Leo, I'm not exactly interested."

"It's a whole lot cooler than that. Hurry, you don't want to waste any time!"

* * *

"Everything has been put in place, Percy. Now I'll just need your permission."

Percy sighed, staring over the starboard railing of his ship, _Annabeth Sal. _"There's no turning back, Nico. Are you sure about this?"

Nico nodded, his dark cloak barely concealing the large black sword at his hip, a pair of small daggers in his books, and another knife strapped to his chest. "I've been scouting for months. It's just a matter of time before I leave for good. I'm their best chance, Perce."

Percy groaned, rolling his eyes. "Someone else told me that less than six months ago. She's been a Roman captive ever since."

Nico walked over to stand beside Percy, looking over the railing as well. "I miss Penny as much as anybody. And no one cares more for Annabeth than you. We're three weeks from the Roman shores. At the very least, I can get them to the coast and we won't have to worry about attacking Rome."

Percy shook his head. "I don't know what caused this, but even if you get them to safety, Rome is going to pay. No one can abduct my wife and expect to get away with it."

Nico held out his hand for Percy to shake. "And I'll be by your side at the first attack."

Percy grasped it, then they embraced, patting each other on the back. "Get in, get back out, and don't get caught."

Nico gave a short, sloppy salute, grinned, then sprinted away, out of Percy's view. He returned to his seaside view, watching as waves crashed around his ship, seeing dolphins occasionally hop out of the water on the horizon. Percy smirked; his father still kept an eye on him in the strangest fashions.

"The dolphins really are just for scenery," a woman said from behind him. "He's not allowed to pay any attention to you at the moment." Percy whirled around to face the beautiful, serious-looking woman behind him. She wore a helmet on her head and had a sword at her waist, but had no other armor. Her clothes seemed to be shifting, from a Roman toga to a Greek tunic, back and forth. And worst of all, she had piercing grey eyes. Annabeth's eyes.

"Athena?" Percy asked, already knowing the answer.

Athena rolled her eyes. "If you already know the answer, Perseus, don't waste unnecessary questions. I'm here to give you a warning."

Percy faced the ground, ashamed. "I'm sorry about your daughter, my lady."

Athena seemed to soften a bit. "Annabeth is a very capable young woman, Perseus. She is alive, if you wish to know. And mostly well."

"Mostly? What do you mean by mostly?"

"Enough, there are more important forces at work in this moment. The gods…we cannot take sides in this war. If you haven't already noticed, I apparently can't even choose my own clothing at the moment." She briefly gestured at her shape-shifting garments, but continued. "Your sister is about to make a grave decision. It will jeopardize not only the Greeks, but the Romans as well. Zeus has already threatened to smote her where she stands, but Apollo believes that she will undo most of the harm. In three weeks, the gods will convene on Mount Olympus to decide on their… verdicts about this war. Greece and Rome will have to decide: fight each other, or the greater enemy?"

"You won't tell me who this great 'enemy' is, but you expect me to pretend like this never happened? 'Oh hello, Jason, just came to pick up my wife and sister who you _kidnapped_, no worries. Don't sweat it, these things happen.' I can't even have that conversation with myself!"

Athena gave a very peeved stare, but continued. "Very well, don't heed my words, _King Perseus_. Good luck getting your wife and unborn child home safely."

Percy was sure that if he hadn't been holding onto the railing, his legs would have given out. "Unborn child?"

"Congratulations, King. You're going to be a father. Goodbye Perseus." In shock, Percy barely remembered to shield his eyes and Athena turned into a blinding light and disappeared.

* * *

"Leo, where are we going?" Penny asked, blind. As soon as she'd made it to the gardens, Leo had blindfolded her from behind and twirled her around so her sense of direction would be off. Now, slightly tipsy, blinded, and led only by Leo's firm grip on her hand, Penny was surprised that she hadn't walked into multiple walls yet.

"Almost there," he said, and Penny could almost sense that mischievous grin of his, the one that made him look like a three-year-old who had broken his grandmother's antique vase for fun. She could smell the sea air all around them, and the cobblestone she was steeping on seemed to become softer beneath her feet. But he wasn't leading her towards the beach, because the sand became wood, and Penny heard the tell-tale signs of fisherman's knot being untied. "Now hold still."

"Hold still? I don't know-Aah!" Her comment became a screech as she felt herself being lifted into the air and carried…somewhere. "Leo Valdez, put me down, or by the gods you won't be able to have children!"

She heard him chuckle, but she felt herself be lowered down onto a surface even more flimsy that the one before. "As you command, Princess. Keep your balance."

Penny immediately grabbed for the edge of whatever she was sitting on, which slowly began to rock back and forth. "I have no vision, Valdez. Balance is nearly impossible."

"Ah, but you should feel right at home now. Have any idea where we are?"

Penny huffed, still holding on for dear life. "We're in a rowboat. I'm blindfolded, in a rowboat, with a boy who likes to play with fire. This won't end up well."

Leo laughed aloud now. "Relax, Princess." The rowboat was moving now. "We're still not there yet, so get comfortable."

Penny smoothed down her dress, which she knew to be a flimsy, pale green _stola_ that she had found in Piper's closet. "I knew I should have worn something more practical."

"Knowing Piper, she probably didn't have many practical dresses here. You still look great, if that's any consolation."

Penny rolled her eyes, which she realized a second later was an unnecessary move; no one can see your eyes roll if you're blindfolded. "Not really, but thank you. Where the heck are we going, Leo?"

"Ask me no secrets, I'll give you no answers." The steady movement of the oars and boat were Penny's only indication to wherever they were going. "Don't worry, it's not far."

Fifteen minutes later, Penny was a little more worried. Either Leo was a very slow rower, or they were pretty far from the villa or very far out at sea.

"Penny." Leo said, his voice calm, but almost falsely. "Are there supposed to be a lot of large fish in this area?"

"How am I supposed to know? I've never been here... Holy Poseidon!" The small rowboat lurched suddenly, and Penny, off balance thank to the covering on her eyes, felt herself falling over the side. The sudden impact with the cold water knocked the breath out of her, and she could've sworn that she heard Leo shout above her.

The first thing she did was pull the stupid blindfold off. She really was tired of not being able to see what was going on in front of her. She opened her eyes and grinned at the sea in front of her. Clear blue-green, sea plants sprung up around her, waving lazily in the ocean. She was surrounded by different, multi-colored fish. In any other instance, seeing a few sharks and a couple fish larger than a chariot would scare people. Penny waved instead. Except for the jump of freedom into the indoor pool, she hadn't been swimming for months. It was wonderful.

She glanced out, toward the open sea. She could leave, right now. Freedom was less than a kick away. She looked up though, at the rowboat. It was tilting back and forth, as if someone was rushing from side to side, looking over the edge. She couldn't leave Annabeth behind. And Leo... he was good, for a Roman. And sweet, although kind of stupid at times. Sighing, she looked back at the fish.

"Tell Dad that I'm fine. And Percy if you can get him the message. I'll be home before they know it." Then with one kick she surfaced.

"Oh my gods! Penny!" Two hands grabbed her and dragged her into the rowboat. "I'm so sorry, I just looked over the edge too far! They sort of surrounded the boat. Wait, they're gone now... Are you alright?"

Penny glanced at herself. Other than a piece of seaweed that rested on her dress, she was completely dry. She grinned. "Better than before. Now, can you just show me the 'surprise' already? I've had enough for a lifetime and it's been less than a day."

Leo smiled, a little sheepish. "Well, take a look around. We're here. I figured you'd enjoy the view."

Penny looked out, a little in awe. The ocean view, from the surface that is, was just as brilliant. Rocky cliffs lined the land around them with short, pale dunes. The sea was a brilliant blue, clear and mostly calm. She couldn't even tell that it was supposed to be winter.

"It's spectacular," she said truthfully, standing.

"Wait!" Leo said, but Penny shook it off.

"I'm fine, Leo. I can actually balance myself out now, see?" She playfully tilted the boat to the side, and Leo cried out.

"You may be balanced, but I-" Too late. Unbalanced, he flipped overboard.

"Oops."

He resurfaced within moments, but cried out. "Dammit Penny, I can't swim!" Struggling, he was drifting too far away from the boat.

Penny frowned, but dived quickly into the ocean and grabbed him. "Then what the heck are you doing rowing me around the ocean?"

"I obviously didn't think it through!" His head went underwater for a moment, and he sputtered, coughing up salt-water. "Get me out of here!"

Penny grinned wolfishly. "Oh, I don't think so, General. We're going to have to cure you of this little fear."

"Wait, what? What are you-" He yelped as she forced his head under water and followed him below.

Eyes open, Leo tried to pull himself out of her grip, but she shook her head, still grinning. With a snap of her fingers, Leo felt the water around him seem to retract. Penny was creating a giant air bubble.

Coughing, Leo breathed in, gasping for air. He could breathe. Underwater. What in Pluto's realm...

"You're doing this?" he asked, surprised that he could even talk. Underwater. "How the heck are you doing this?"

"Ask me no secrets; I'll give you no answers," she mimicked his earlier reply with a grin. She released his shoulders, but held on to his hand. "Now here's my gift. Take a good look around, you probably won't get a chance like this any time soon."

Leo had thought the view of the Bay of Naples above was cool. Below... this was entirely different world. Exotic, but kind of familiar. "Wow, Penny, this is-" He stopped talking, because she floated up and kissed him on the cheek. "What was that for?"

"The second part of the gift," she said with another grin. And even though Leo knew he was near the bottom of the ocean, he felt like he was on top of the world.

* * *

**Hehe if this is the happiest point, it can only go downhill from here. MWAHAHAHAHA... I'm kind of an evil author :P No easy, happy endings for me. **

**Just as a warning: There may or may not be an update on the 25th. Cut me some slack guys; it'll be Christmas!  
**

**Question: What plot point are you most interested in me fleshing out in the next chapters?  
**

**Ooh, I just finished outlining the story. At minimum, there will be 6 more chapters. 6! Wow, thanks for sticking with this story.  
**

**Don't forget to review! Love y'all! Valete!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello again, my precious readers! *hugs and kisses to all of you for returning after my terribleness of having a long hiatus* How are you all? I hope you're fine, because I'm finally back. *more hugs and kisses for the hiatus* Please forgive me! Things have been difficult, and writing had been difficult, and I didn't want to write a bad chapter or a dreaded author's note to keep you guys from leaving me! Hopefully you haven't (let me know if you haven't, reviews are wonderful!)**

**Oh, everyone be sure to that the wonderful Guest that keeps reminding me to update (at least, I hope you're the same person). You kept me on track. Thank you so very much!**

**A little recap of the last chapter (for those of you who had forgotten what is going on):**

**Penny and Leo went to visit the Bay of Naples. After a thunderstorm (when it was discovered that Penny is afraid of thunder like a crazy puppy), Leo decided to take her to the coastline. It was very pretty, and Leo toppled over in the boat (when it was discovered that silly baby can't swim). It was a very happy moment.**

**Also, Percy sent Nico off on some kind of mission, and met Athena, who let him know that the gods won't be taking sides in the upcoming battle and that Percy was going to be a daddy. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

They lost track of time. Maybe they spent less than an hour out. Probably close to five. Either way, when they finally returned, still hand-in-hand, they almost didn't notice the loud crashes that were coming from the villa as they returned up the path (this time, thankfully, none of them were visually impaired). Of course, the key word is _almost_.

"Did you hear that?" Penny asked, interrupting her own sentence. It was an affirmation to Leo that Spartans did indeed train naked, which to her amusement seemed to both intrigue yet horrify Leo.

"Hear what? Wait…" Another crash from the villa. Leo drew his sword from its scabbard."Stay here."

"You know, I wouldn't have to stay here for my own protection if you just gave me a weapon."

He laughed in response, and raced off to the house.

"Damn you Valdez," Penny muttered, searching for a weapon. She picked up a large, fallen oak branch. _This'll have to do._ Then she followed after him.

Sprinting into the villa, Penny felt a war cry fall from her lips, only to be drawn out and lose steam as she found Leo conversing animatedly with a man dressed in a senator's toga.

"Penelope?" Leo said formally, using his 'master and slave' tone with her. She froze, smiled pleasantly, and tossed the branch behind a column.

"Yes Master?"

"Penny, this is Senator Dakota. Be a dear and fetch us some wine."

"Oh no General," Dakota said hurriedly. "There's no time for that. The emperor has requested your presence immediately."

Leo chuckled. "No time for wine? That's a first if I've ever heard one, Senator." Taking in Dakota's nervous twiddling and sideways glances at Penny, Leo refrained from making any more jokes. "Penny, ready the horses. We need to leave for Rome as soon as possible."

Penny nodded compliantly, bowing before she left the room. She glanced over her shoulder at the two men, who had returned to their whispered conversation. Leo glanced once at her… fearfully? Worriedly? Nervously? She couldn't be sure. Something was definitely wrong, but she wasn't sure if he'd be telling her what was going on anytime soon.

* * *

Penny had been right. Leo wouldn't say _anything_. As a matter of fact, besides a few words reminding her to not stray from the path, Leo had been completely silent for the past couple of hours. They had ridden swiftly toward the city, stopping twice to water the horses. In all that time Leo was silent, which should have been a miracle. Instead it made Penny fearful.

They rode up the very steps of the palace. Two slaves rushed to grab the tired horses' reins, and Leo and Penny dismounted. They raced to the stop of the steps, where Leo grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Go to your quarters, Penny. I'll be back soon," he said softly, reverting to his ownership role once again.

This was surprising, even to her. "What's going on, Leo? You haven't said a word to me for hours. We raced back here in half the time it took to leave, and you expect me to not find out what's happening?"

Leo released her, his eyes sad. "Go to your room, Penny. That's an order." Then he entered the palace, leaving her standing alone.

"Oh, like that's going to happen," she muttered under her breath. Since she was forbidden to enter through the front doors, she circled her way around the palace and found the entrance to the kitchens.

There were benefits to being a slave in the emperor's palace in Rome. Not many, but some. One of the good parts included a superb knowledge of the entire building. A "maidservant" to the General had a lot of free time on her hands, and Penny was naturally curious. Before long she had found (or been shown) quite a few secret passages in and around the palace. Most of them were slave short-cuts, used to bring an odd request or two quickly whenever the requester had some use for it. Penny knew one of these passages that had been most helpful. Before long she found herself hiding behind a false wall in the emperor's throne room.

She could hardly hear the whispers, but from the muttering she could barely make out the voices of Jason, Piper, and Leo. Suddenly, she heard a muffled _thud, _as if someone had dropped a large bag of fruit. It was the moan that accompanied it that made Penny nearly give away her position.

"Who sent you here?" Jason nearly shouted, throwing another punch that resulted in a louder groan. "What does Percy have planned?"

Penny forced herself to cover her mouth, trying her best not to make any noise. There was a barely noticeable answer, definitely not in Latin, before Jason hit his prisoner once again.

"Quit using that infernal Greek and speak to me like a man!"

"Jason…" Piper said softly, trying to calm her husband. "Give him a chance to speak."

"He would have killed you if you weren't prepared, Piper! There are no chances left to give."

A soft, wheezy chuckle filled the room, clearly the prisoner's. She knew that voice. Better than she knew most anyone's, including her brother's. "I said, dear emperor, that you clearly have the brains of a _methusai_-" His voice was cut off and began to choke.

"Take it back, boy," Leo said, using a tone that even Penny hadn't heard before. He clearly wanted nothing more than to strike down his prisoner now, but was waiting for Jason's command.

"Make me, General," he responded, still coughing. "I should have known that you were a _suagroi_, not many would choose to be around that pig-" Another blow, another groan. Penny couldn't take it any longer. She burst out of her hiding spot, trying to pull some attention away from the new Roman prisoner.

"Stop!" she shouted, as each person in the room turned to look at her. Piper, at first surprised, seemed relieved to find that they wouldn't be attacked. Jason's lip curled, anger and suspicion covering his face. Leo's face was a mix of anger, sorrow, and disappointment. But Penny had eyes only for the prisoner.

At first defiant, his black eyes grew wide when he saw Penny, long black hair covering his face. Dried blood caked his face, and his nose was freshly bleeding. He had been disarmed, but Penny saw the Stygian blade hurled into the corner of the room.

"Thank the gods, Penn. You're still alive," Nico said, his earlier tone of insolence replaced with relief. "We were afraid… But at least you're still in one piece."

Penny bit her lip, feeling tears rushing down her cheeks. "Oh Nico," she said, not sure whether to be glad to see her best friend or terrified for his future. "What have you done?"

* * *

**And things can only go downhill from here, folks! A little ancient Greek lesson today: _Methusai_ means old woman, which is an insult to men. And a _suagroi_ is a person with a romantic attachment to pigs...**

**Please bear with me, I will try to have the next chapter up ASAP. No more huge hiatuses for me!**

**Lots of love to all of you lovelies for sticking through with me! Don't forget to review! The more reviews, the more incentive to write the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**As terrible as this chapter is to the characters, I really enjoyed writing this. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Guards!" Jason shouted, obviously outraged that their only important Greek slave managed to find a way into his private quarters. Penny barely glanced to the side, more determined to figure out whether or not this was all just a dream. He shouldn't be here. He _couldn't _be here.

She hardly noticed as two pairs of worn, callused hands grabbed her arms, nearly yanking them out of their sockets with just a touch and a pull. She definitely didn't realize that Piper and Leo were nearly shouting at Jason in protest, calling for him to let her be, she was only a child, maybe they could learn something from the two Greeks, etc. She just stared at the bloody, battered, dark-haired boy with eyes only for her, as oblivious to the Romans as she was. The pressure on her body released, and she practically fell to the ground as the guards let her go.

"Honestly Jason," Piper reprimanded, scoffing at her husband. "It's Penelope, not a two-hundred pound Greek soldier."

Jason rolled his eyes. "There's more to the girl than meets the eyes. More fish than girl, if you ask me."

Nico broke off eye-contact with Penny to glare at the Roman Emperor. "Coming from someone who's more woman than emperor, that actually makes sense," he said sardonically. It gained him another blow to the head from Leo and yelp from Penny.

Leo glanced once at the girl, then grabbed Nico by the scuff of his tunic and pulled him up to face him. "Listen _boy_, talk like that to the Emperor again and I won't hesitate to have you scourged until you learn to hold your tongue."

"Oh General," Nico continued, not even attempting to hide any sarcasm. "I wouldn't dream of it." He glanced back at Penny, grinning to make up for the grimness of the moment. "How've you been Penn? The Romans don't seem to be treating you too badly; look at the state of you!"

Penny managed a minute smile, knowing that she was still dressed like a Roman noblewoman. "Merely a formality. I'm sure I'll be back into servant garb any moment now."

Nico's eyes narrowed. "The leaders of Rome decided to make a Greek princess a slave-girl?" He glowered up at Leo, his eyes dancing with black fire. "I can't wait to see Percy tear you all to pieces for messing with his little sister." Another blow to the head from Leo.

Penny cried out, unable to help herself. The presence of the guards prevented her from rushing to the men and pulling the two of them apart. "Please Leo, let him be! He's a boy!"

Leo wouldn't even meet her eyes. "Really Penelope?" Penny felt like she had been slapped herself. That wasn't even a master-slave tone. It was emotionless, a rock's voice. He was pretending like he didn't care. "He's obviously older than you, even only by a year. Not only did your _friend_," he was using the word against her, like this had been planned, "break into the emperor's palace in the center of Rome, he attempted to kill Piper."

Piper raised her hands, seemingly as annoyed by these proceedings as Penny was afraid of what could happen. "And I'm _fine_, no thanks to you two males acting like you could do something! I am perfectly capable of defending myself."

Nico mumbled under his breath, no doubt cursing… something. Penny watched him with wide eyes. "Is it true?" she finally asked.

Nico huffed, seemingly exasperated more than anything. "It was a complete accident! I was supposed to end up in the dungeons, not the emperor's quarters! Honestly, everything about Rome screws things up, I can't even shadow travel correctly!"

Penny raised a hand to her face, covering her frustrated reaction. "Why would you ever try to shadow travel here? The entire complex is covered in some sort of magic; nothing a Greek demigod could try works correctly."

"Wait!" Jason exclaimed, following the entire conversation like a hungry wolf before realizing Penny's discoveries. "When did you find out that I've had the palace enchanted?"

"Honestly Jason, I'm a daughter of Poseidon who has lived here for months. You honestly thought I was being a perfect little concubine who wouldn't ever try to escape when I had a chance? Do try to keep up."

"Hey!..." Jason cried in protest, but Piper grabbed her husband's arm before he could do anything drastic to the girl.

"He made you a _what_?!" Nico shouted from the opposite corner, and was only held down thanks to a hefty shove from Leo.

"Will you all just stop it?" Penny and Piper screamed in unison, although Penny was grabbed from behind by the guards before she could attempt to stop the chaos.

It took a moment, but finally Jason exhaled and drew himself up to full height and strode purposefully over to his new Greek prisoner, yanking him to his feet, faces glowering at each other inches apart.

"You tried to murder my wife. The punishment for that would be death at any time, but you're dangerous, _Nico."_ He repeated his name with venom in his voice, as if he'd like nothing better than to strike him down on the spot. "You're now also a political prisoner. We both know that your kinsmen will reach the shores of Roma at any moment." Penny could've sworn that Jason's eyes sparked, a kind of lightning burning in his eyes. "Don't worry; I'll make your death spectacular. You'll be the first to fall in this war. And the blood of the Greeks won't stop spilling until I've slit Perseus' throat myself. Congratulations, you've begun the war of the millennium."

Nico stared, smiled, and then spit into Jason's face, blood sprinkling the emperor's face and toga. "_Valle eis korakas_," he said, not bothering to hide his disdain for the man. This time Jason didn't hesitate as he punched Nico in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

"Take this rubbish away," Jason said to the guards, then turned away, Piper casting a glance at the unconscious boy before following her husband. "And Leo," Jason started, and his friend stood at attention. "Get the girl out of my chambers."

Penny choked back a sob, paying no attention to the proceedings as her friend's body was dragged out of the room. She felt a gentler hand on a shoulder, and allowed Leo to lead her from the quarters, not taking her eyes off Nico's unresponsive body until it was taken from view.

* * *

They were a few feet from her room when Penny stopped suddenly, turned to Leo, and sucker-punched him in the gut.

"What in Hades was that for?" Leo almost shouted, doubling over for a moment.

"You bastard," she growled, trying to throw another punch that was quickly evaded by Leo. He grabbed both of her arms before she could attempt anything else. "You _bastard_!" she screamed, not trying to hide her voice. It was painful and wretched and broken, and she felt like she was twelve again, not knowing what she should do.

"Yes, I'm a bastard," Leo said, trying to ignore the statement. "We both are, in fact. Fathers being gods and all."

"Shut up!" she shrieked, nearly shaking in fury. "Just shut up Valdez! You think that making jokes is going to let you get away with this? Like you always do! You bastard!"

He knew exactly why she was furious. "What did you expect me to do? Let him get away? Get him a lighter sentence? It doesn't work that way!"

She tried to rip her arms out of his, but he was too strong. "You could have done _something_! Asked Jason to give him some sort of reprieve! Make him a slave, send him far way! He's a member of the Grecian royal court. He's my _best friend_!"

For some reason those words stung Leo more than they should have. "Honestly Penny-" he tried to say, before she cut him off.

"Oh, so it's _Penny_ now, is it? Not Penelope, not Slave-Girl. Why is when you need something out of me that you use my nickname?"

He remembered something from the confrontation earlier. "Well, doesn't dear Nico use a nickname, _Penn_? You obviously aren't blaming for trying to 'get something out of you'."

Her eyes were shooting daggers at him. "I've known that boy since I was twelve. He gave me a chance at living again." She was barely whispering now, but every word was a weapon against him. "I was dying on the streets of Sparta, not training. I was abandoned, left behind by a family who didn't need a bastard daughter. He brought me to my brother, knew that we were both related to Poseidon. When Percy became king, he adopted me into his family. Nico made me feel like I was worth a damn. He helped me learn to live. And now, no thanks to you, he's going to die trying to save me again."

For some reason, every time she said his name, her voice seemed to soften, and it made Leo unreasonably and infuriatingly envious. When he finally spoke, it was as if the Leo that they both knew had disappeared. "You thought you could actually be saved, Penelope? The center of Rome, surrounded by the greatest warriors of all-time, and he could just grab you and you'd travel far, far away? Maybe the two of you could find a nice island to settle down on, the perfect couple. Well guess what? Your savior is going to die for trying to kill the Empress of Rome, and you'll be stuck here. Percy won't be coming to save you. You'll be here as a concubine for the rest of your days. With me. So I'd get used to it, slave-girl."

Their eyes met, and for a moment, Leo was afraid. This girl could control oceans and fish and boats and streams. And now she hated him.

"I was right," Penny finally said, choosing her words very deliberately. "You really can't ever trust a Roman. They kill the ones you love." For a moment, Leo knew that she wasn't just talking about Nico, or Annabeth, or even Percy.

He flung open the door to her room and nearly threw her in, but she refused to make a sound. No cry of protest, no hint of indignation. "I'm going to lock the door," he said, but Penny turned away, refusing to acknowledge him. "The execution will take place tomorrow." Still no word. "I'll come back when it is over." Silence. "Goodbye," his voice faltered, then continued, "Penny."

The door shut behind, and Penny listened as the lock slid into place. A solitary tear trailed down her cheek, but she stared up at the window, the only source of light in the room. The day was ending, and the room glistened with evening colors of orange, purple, and red.

"Well well well," a familiar voice resonated through the walls, startling her. "Aren't you in a bind, Princess?"

* * *

**Who is that mysterious, familiar voice? Was Leo vs. Penny a good or bad thing? Did it seem realistic? Are you mad at me for not uploading sonner?**

_**Valle eis korakas**_**is Ancient Greek for "throw yourself to the crows", otherwise known as a very vicious way to say "Go to hell."**

**Reviews, please! I hope you like this chapter :) After this things will start moving rather quickly.**

_**Valete!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**I know, I know, I deserve to travel to the depths of Tartarus for making you all wait this long. *PLEASE DON'T KILL ME***

**Here's the new chapter though!**

* * *

_"Well well well. Are you in a bind, Princess?"_

"Julian?" Penny recognized the voice and looked up, but only turned slightly. She knew that the owner of the voice would be nowhere in sight. "What do you want?" she asked, her tone scathing. "Unless you can get me out of this godsforsaken palace and save my friends, go away. I'd rather not have a partner in this misery."

"Well, as a matter of fact-" Julian started, but Penny cut him off.

"You're not serious?"

The deep chuckle reverberated through the room, and Penny fought the urge to shut her eyes. For some reason, that tone never failed to leave her uneasy. "I can give you anything you've ever wanted, Penelope. I just need your full cooperation."

That didn't sound good. "Ah, the catch. What do you want? I can't really guarantee you can get it; if you haven't noticed, I'm sort of a Roman slave locked in my room at the moment."

"No worries, dear; you'll get me exactly what I want," Julian replied. "It all depends, however, on how much you are willing to work against your captors."

"The Romans deserve a long, grueling time in Tartarus," Penny said in a heartbeat. "I'm a slave, my queen is a prisoner, and my best friend is about to be executed-"

"Best friend?" Now it was Julian's turn to interrupt. "I could've sworn that there was something else there."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Best. Friend. No requited feelings of love. I'm pretty sure Nico is betrothed anyways. Speaking of which, what will I tell her if I return home without him? I cannot let him die, but the only feeling of love I have for him is that of a brother. Believe me."

"Oh, I have no trouble believing you, dear. But I do know of a certain general who seemed to have more than one reason for wanting your friend dead, and not all of them were for the selfless patriotism of his country."

"What?"

"Forgive me, dear, but I'm afraid the stereotypes seem to be quite correct. Children of Neptune really aren't good with subtlety."

"What in Hades' name are you talking about?" Penny asked, still confused.

"Never mind. Now, do you know the best way to injure a person, particularly a powerful one?" Julian asked, his tone still patronizing.

"Um... Stick him with a sword?"

Another chilling laugh. "As I said, my dear, you lack subtlety in all of its forms. No, Penelope, the best way to injure a person is to hurt his heart. The figurative heart, not the literal one. Now, of all the people in Rome, who holds the heart of your greatest enemy?"

Leo? No, he wasn't the power player, the one calling the shots. Jason was her greatest enemy, the one who had ordered her to be beaten and locked away and enslaved. And his heart was held by-

"Piper, the empress." Penny stated, somewhat relieved that she had the answer. But... "I don't want to kill her. Piper may be in love with the biggest crow in this country, but she's helped in ways that she could. I owe her a debt."

There was a sigh, then Julian continued. "I had a feeling you would say something like that. It's a good thing I have another plan. Look on your bedside table and tell me what you see."

Penny turned away from her place at the window and looked. A bowl of fresh fruit, as there always was when she retired for the night, a pitcher of water, and... A glowing red vial. "What is it?"

"That, princess, is the key to your freedom and that of your friends. Do you remember the tunnel that your former general friend pointed out to you when you were first given this room?"

Penny's eyes widened. She had forgotten about the escape tunnel.

"Use it. Your general won't be there; the Imperial army left the city less than half an hour ago. They're on their way to meet your brother's army north of the city. If you plan your escape correctly, you'll be away before anyone notices that you've escaped and back with your own people. But you'll need to follow my directions perfectly. Listen carefully."

Penny grasped the vial between her fingers, staring at the glowing bottle as she listened to Julian's plan. So close to freedom. She could see it through her fingertips.

* * *

Penny carried the red vial in her left hand and held a dagger to her waist in her other hand, walking confidently through the palace halls. A lesson that she had learned as a young child: if you gave off the appearance that you were supposed to be where you were, only a few people would question it. And since the only people she passed were other, lesser slaves carrying out their own jobs, she wasn't questioned at all. Getting into the emperor's quarters was supposed to be a more difficult challenge, but she was ignored as she entered the wing of the palace and reached her destination with no problem. There weren't even guards at the door. The emperor really needed to fix his security problems. She entered through the servant's entrance and glided soundlessly across the floor to the figure seated on the other side of the room. She was staring closely at a weapon in her own hands, and only gasped a split second before Penny reached her. Piper whirled around, dagger flashing through the air, but Penny knocked it out of her hands easily and pointed her own weapon at the empress.

"Sit," Penny ordered, and Piper did so, with the grace only possessed by people of her position and beauty.

"I must say, Penelope," Piper said easily, without a hint of fear, "I expected that you'd be a little more trouble than my husband thought. He underestimated you."

Penny rolled her eyes. "I'm not here to kill you, Empress. I need the keys to the dungeons. And then more you to do me a favor."

Piper smiled. "And why do you think I would do anything for you?"

"Because we're both fighting for what we know is right, and you respect that. Besides," Penny wiggled the dagger in front of her. "I believe I have the leverage in this instance."

"You're quite a terrible diplomat, Penny," Piper said, with a lilt in her voice to let the younger girl know that she was kidding. "But I'll agree to your terms, as long as they don't mean killing myself." She turned slowly, leaving her open to show Penny that she wasn't arming herself, then handed Penny a chain with multiple keys hanging from it. "There. Now, for the second task?"

Penny held out the vial to Piper. "Drink it. It'll give me time to escape before the entire Roman army comes after my tail."

Piper took the bottle into her hands and examined, shaking the contents. "How do I know this isn't a poison designed to kill me?"

"You don't. You'll have to take my word for it."

Piper sighed, then stood, walked to her bed and sat down again. "I'll trust you, Penelope. It seems that the fates of both Greece and Rome are in your hands. Be careful that the burden doesn't become too much." With that, the empress uncorked the vial and drank the potion in one swig. She gasped, then stuck her tongue out. "Revolting. You know, no matter the potion-" Suddenly she gagged, hands moving to her throat and head. "Penny, what have you done? This isn't just a sleeping potion, you've let them through! They're passing my wards! They'll kill every-" Piper coughed again, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she collapsed onto the bed. Penny rushed to her bed and felt for a pulse. Unconscious. But that wasn't the plan. What had gone wrong?

She barely had time to think things through before the main doors opened and Jason walked through, armored but with a smile plastered on his face. The moment he caught sight of Penny beside the fallen empress, though, his gaze widened and he made to draw his sword. Penny used the pause to escape the room, ramming into him and causing Jason to lose his balance and fall to the floor. She turned back only once, to see the emperor rushing to Piper's side and grasp the sides of her face, calling her name. Then Penny ran for her life.

There were some benefits to living in the palace as a slave for so long; she knew every secret passage, every shortcut through the grounds. She knew that Nico would be the most heavily guarded and rushed to the part of the palace that held him first.

There were five guards outside his cell. She caught the first guard in the throat with her dagger, then took his sword from its sheath to stab the second and third guards through the gut in quick succession. The fourth guard was smarter and lept on top of her after she finished off the third guard. They struggled for a moment, before she head-butted his helmet-less head, giving her the precious seconds she needed to recover a sword and stab it into his back. The fifth guard grabbed her from behind, but she reached her hands to his head and jerked, snapping his neck.

She hadn't felt so alive in months. She hadn't felt like a killer in months.

She opened the cell door as quickly as she could, only to be nearly blinded by a light so bright she could hardly see through it. She shielded as much of her eyes and she could and ran into the cell, looking for Nico. In the end, she nearly tripped over him, a ball of a person crouched down in an attempt to cover his eyes. She felt for the chain that linked him to the wall and jammed a key into it. After a couple of tries, she managed to unlock it and bent down to the man.

"Nico!" She shouted, in case he couldn't hear. The light produced a loud, ear-splitting sound that threatened to drive her insane. "You need to stand up; I'm here to get you out!"

Without waiting for confirmation, she hooked an arm around his waist and dragged him upward, half-pulling, half-leading him along to the exit. They managed to stumble out of the cell when Nico tried to speak. "Penny?"

"Yes, it's me, half-wit. Hurry up, I've got half of the army on my tail and we still need to save Annabeth. I hope you can walk on your own, otherwise you and I are dead."

Nico managed a half-chuckle, half-groan and spit out on the ground. His eyes opened slightly to glance at the former 'battleground'. "Seems you've taken care of half the army already."

"Shut up. When we get out of this and you recover, I'm punching you for making this mess. Why would you ever try to rescue me here; it's an idiot's plan."

"I'm an idiot." _Whack! _"Hey!"

"I gave up on self-control and hit you anyway." She looked down at him, which was an odd enough gesture; Nico was usually at least half a foot taller than her, but now he was hunched over and looking up at her. His face was bruised, bloody, and torn, not to mention the rest of his body. Now she felt guilty about hitting him. "Hurry, there's not much time left." They both grabbed swords and hurried down the hall.

Annabeth's cell only had one guard, who Penny managed to frighten away with a threat and her obviously bloody appearance. She unlocked the door as quickly as possible and rushed inside, Nico at her heels. Annabeth lay on her cot, eyes shut, but they opened as Penny walked toward her. "You're back. And a mess," she said softly, her voice weak.

Penny managed a small smile in an attempt to keep Annabeth from worrying. "That I am. I've brought a friend."

Nico hobbled up to her bedside. "Hi there Annabeth. You look... Bigger." _Whack! _"Hey!"

"You deserve that one," Annabeth managed to say, her voice happy. "I would've done the same if I were feeling like I could actually hit something."

"My queen, we're going to get you out of here," Penny said, her tone confident. "Nico, you can shadow travel in here, right?"

Nico's eyes widened and he turned about the room. "I can do it. Nice dark cells are perfect for it. But Penny...I don't have the strength to take more than one, excluding the baby. It doesn't count."

"_It _is your future ruler, Nico," Annbeth reprimanded. "Be nice. But Penny... No, you can't!"

Penny took a deep breath, then held out her hands to Annabeth. "I came here with a sole purpose, my queen. And now I have don't have a choice. You're not just taking care of yourself anymore; you have the baby to think of. And I'll die in both of your places in a heartbeat." Shouts carried down the hall, and Penny nearly yanked Annabeth into standing position despite her protests. "Go!" Nico and Annabeth clasped hands, hardly able to say goodbye. "Tell Percy that I'm sorry!"

They disappeared into the shadows seconds before the door crashed open, but Penny was ready. Armed with two swords made for men much large then her, she managed to cut down four others before a dagger hit her in the shoulder and she collapsed, her arm frozen and covering in blood. An order was barked, but Penny couldn't hear anything but a ringing in her ears. In a desperate attempt to protect herself she summoned the water sitting in the pitcher at Annabeth's bedside to cover her like a shield, but an angry shout called forth a lightning strike that traveled through the water in a current and entered Penny's body. The last thing she saw was a burst of light, and then darkness.

* * *

**Poor Penny. No escape for her... Is she alive? Is she dead? Will I end the story there (Hint: Na)? Did Nico and Annabeth actually managed to escape? Where's Leo? Do you all hate me for waiting so long to update (Hint: Probably)? Still, don't hate me so much that you don't review. It lets me know that you all still care. :)  
**

_**Valete!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Guys, I updated quickly! Aren't y'all proud of me? *hugs* And guess what? We've reached one hundred reviews for this story! *BLOWS UP FROM EXCITEMENT* This is AWESOME. But, I'm in the way, continue on with the story :)**

* * *

Percy sat at his war table, scrolls scattered across the desks in a terrible mess. The Greek armies had landed on Roman soil without a problem; no armed fishermen were a match for Percy's unbeatable Navy. The entire army was now encamped in hostile territory, ready for war. Frank Zhang, as Percy's top commander, sat across the table with him, studying the enemy numbers that had been reported by scouts and cautiously moving pieces across the war map, trying to lay out a battle plan for the upcoming days. It was only when he yawned loudly and Percy looked up from his musings.

"Frank, you need to get some sleep," Percy insisted, despite Frank's protests as he grabbed the bigger man by the armor and lead him to the exit flap in his tent. "I'm as safe as it's going to get, Zhang, quit worrying about me. Get some rest; you'll need it for tomorrow."

Frank sighed, but nodded, always the soldier. He performed a quick, proper bow, then clasped Percy at the shoulders. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Frank, I haven't been alright for six months. I'll live. Now get to bed, you big oaf," he said, slapping his friend on the back.

"You're worse than my mother, your Highness. No offense."

Percy threw his hands up into the air. "Gods, I'm even beginning to sound like Annabeth. I swear, if we don't get her back soon I'll-"

He had no chance to finish his statement because at that moment, a sharp _pop!_ filled the air as two figures mysteriously appeared from the shadows. Both Frank and Percy had drawn their swords, but the men dropped them in unison as the figures stumbled into the candlelight.

"Oh gods, Percy, is that really you?" Annabeth was the first one to speak, before her husband nearly tackled her to the ground, grabbing onto her shoulders as if to make sure that this wasn't some cruel dream. Nico nearly toppled over from exhaustion before Frank rushed in and grabbed him, but the young couple barely paid them attention.

"You're alive."

"Yes I'm alive, Seaweed Brain. Alive and still ready to kick your butt when the time arises. Hopefully not anytime soon though."

"You're alive."

Annabeth sighed, but wrapped her arms underneath Percy's and placed her head against his chest. "I'm alive, you stupid, wonderful, awful man. Now shut up and hold me, I'm going to pass out if you don't."

He gathered his arms around her tightly, but used one hand to lift her face up to look at his, her blonde hair dirty but her grey, perfect eyes still clear and full of life. "A-a-annabeth," he said, for once in his life speechless. "You're-"

"Really Percy, do shut up," she ordered once more before untangling her arms from his and wrapping them around his neck, bringing his face down to hers. They kissed for seconds, but for Percy every second was an eternity that he had missed without her. He had missed this. All of this. Her presence. Her orders. Her touch. The way they always seemed to fit perfectly with each other. Actually, he hadn't just missed it, he had longed for it. He had needed her with him every step of the way, and had nearly withered away without her. He loved this girl with every fiber of his being; her absence nearly destroyed him.

The seconds turned to minutes, until Annabeth cried out in pain and Percy hurriedly drew himself away from her. "What's wrong? Is it something I did? Gods Annabeth, I'm so sorry-" he rambled on until she cut him off.

"It's not you Percy; it's me. The baby is being a little bit fussy and it's not exactly comfortable." Percy's eyes widened as Annabeth tried to manage a very sheepish smile. "By the way, did I forget to mention that you're going to be a father?"

Percy stared down at her abdomen, where through the rags he could clearly see the bump that proved her pregnancy. And he had thought that Athena/Minerva had been lying. He cautiously reached out his hands, holding them out to his wife. Annabeth smiled and took them into her own, moving them against her stomach. The curve was evident, and Percy could have sworn that he felt something bump against his hands.

"He knows I'm here," Percy said, his voice hardly above a whisper but filled with excitement.

"He?" Annabeth questioned. "How are you so sure that it's a he? I'd bet anything that killer kick is your baby girl's."

"It's a he, I'm sure." Percy felt himself smiling like he hadn't smiled in months. "By the gods. I'm going to be a father."

"Yes yes, whoop di do and good for you," a sarcastic, broken voice said from the corner. Annabeth and Percy both turned, previously oblivious to their surroundings. Frank was kneeling in the corner, his ears evidently bright red, with Nico at his side, who had apparently decided to rejoin the land of the living. "But I just shadow-traveled with a queen and her unborn child under extremely perilous situations and managed to bring all of us to the safest part of the Greek camp. I'd like a medal, or at least a meal. It wasn't an easy job." Nico hacked once more, trying to find the strength to lean against his elbow until he lay back against the ground. "Besides, no offense Percy, but you've clearly forgotten that you sent two separate parties after your wife, but only one returned."

Percy turned back to his wife, the smile gone. "What happened to Penny?"

Annabeth's smile faded too, her eyes distraught despite all of the previous happiness she had just undergone. "She saved us, Percy. But Nico couldn't take us all with him. Jason wanted her dead."

Percy took a deep breath, but shook his head. "He just lost all of the leverage he had. Penny's his last chance to get us to leave Rome. She's alive, I know it."

"Percy, give me a couple of hours, I can go back-"

"No, Nico. You tried, but Penny's got to survive this on her own now, at least until we meet on the battlefield. Then I will personally cut down Jason myself for hurting her. Frank." His general rose at the slightest call, and Percy was grateful. He would always be able to rely on Zhang; he was a good friend."Fetch some healers for Annabeth and Nico, then call together the war council. Tomorrow, we'll meet the Romans in battle."

* * *

_The nightmares had returned. Penny cursed at the world; she thought that she had finally escaped them. _

_The next shock burst through her with such ferocity that she couldn't handle the pain any longer. She screamed, an ethereal, haunted scream that she prayed would never leave her lips while she was alive. It was unbearable; skin peeled from her flesh and her hair burned down her scalp. It was never-ending too: the cackling and the shrieking and the flames against her skin. Children of Neptune weren't supposed to burn easily, but Penny was a roasting hen on a spit, burning alive._

_"Well done, Penelope," the voices hissed into her head, nearly ecstatic with joy. "You've fulfilled your dessstiny; well done child."_

_She had stopped struggling hours, or was it days?, ago, exhausted and tormented. A plea for death seemed like a reasonable request, but she knew that it would be hopeless; it wanted her alive and in pain. Never-ending, toiling, horrible pain._

_"I was trying to save them!" she shouted, and as another shock rolled through her body the shout became a scream. "I don't know what's going on. What did I do?!"_

_"You, dear child," one of the voice hissed by her ear, slithering about, "have freed ussss all."_

_"We will kill all of your kind," the next voice rang._

_"The solsticcce is when we are strongesssst," another voice cried, circling around her. "And we are free!"_

_"My brother," Penny choked, her words caught in her throat. "He will stop you. He always does."_

_"Persseuss," the three voices drawled in unison, their tone full of hatred. "He will be too busy fighting the wrong fight. You ssstupid demigodsss alwaysss think that you are the cccenter of the world. Tomorrow you will fight againsst each other. And then we will desstroy you. I will eat your preciousss brother myssself. And then I kill sshow you what you have done, you foolisssh girl"_

_Another shock traveled through her body, but this one didn't end. And Penny continued to scream until her throat shriveled and she collapsed into blackness._

* * *

Leo sat beside the table where Penny was chained, watching her. She really was more likable in sleep; she didn't cry, or complain, or threaten to kill you slowly and painful. But she also didn't laugh, or crack jokes, or smile with that crazy, elated smile that seemed to convince the world that she was good and innocent and could never harm you even if she wanted to.

The girl was an enigma in every sense of the word. He should have known that she would remember and escape through his chamber tunnel. He really should have known that she would go to crazy lengths to save her friends, even if it meant killing half a dozen guards to see them to safety. But poisoning Piper... what was going on? There was a missing piece to the puzzle, even if Jason insisted that she was dangerous and should be scourged within an inch of her life until she told them how to bring Piper back. The emperor had been distraught ever since he caught up with Leo at the Roman camps with two unconscious young women, one peacefully asleep and one covered in blood. Piper hadn't awoken despite all of the healers in Rome's treatments, and Penny seemed to be extremely wounded. Despite Jason's orders Leo had a healer treat her wounds and wash away the blood that covered her, but Penny had also refused to wake up. He knew that she was alive; her eyes twitched endlessly under their eyelids, but nothing they seemed to do could wake her either. So Jason had ordered to her to be chained on top of a table, as she was both their only chance to awaken Piper and their only leverage against the Greeks' attempt to sack Rome.

A rustling at his tent's entrance startled Leo, and he turned back to watch as an older man, grey-haired and bearded, waddled into the tent.

"Oh. Julian," Leo said, recognizing the man. "I didn't realize that you were staying with the army. How's your son doing? He wasn't very pleased when I let him know that he wasn't to lead the calvary tomorrow."

The older man chuckled, a deep, unlikable sound. Some people really had strange laughs. "Octavian will follow his orders, of course, my lord. He doesn't always have to like them."

"Perks of being the army, eh?"

The old man nodded. "Exactly. Oh, is that the Greek prisoner, General? Rumor going around the camp says that she's a real piece of work."

Leo rolled his eyes. "That's an understatement." He suddenly realized that the last time he had spoken to the girl, she'd used some very choice words for him and he'd called her a slave. As if she were like any slave he'd ever met. "Still, she's a royal, even if she's a pain, so now I'm in charge of babysitting."

"I have a well-guarded tent of my own, General. If you'd like a hand taking care of her-"

Leo cut him off, not really willing to send Penny with anyone else. She was a girl in an encampment full of boisterous, crazed fighting men. One wrong turn... "It's not a problem, Julian; I can take care of her. I'm probably not going to have to leave this tent any time soon."

Another rustle at the tent flaps, and a new head poked in. "Actually, General," Commander Dakota said matter-of-factly, "the emperor requests you in his presence. He said to find someone to take care of the girl until you return."

Julian spread his palms, a gesture of peace. "It really is no trouble, General. Besides, she's not even awake-"

Suddenly Penny's eyes opened and she immediately tried to stand up in her place, but the chains kept her grounded and she could only sit up. "You!" she shouted, her eyes wide and terrified and she stared at Julian. "It was you, you vile, terrible-" She muttered a few choice Greek words that nearly made Leo want to reprimand her.

"Penny!" Leo shouted over her cries. "What are you talking about?"

"It's him, Leo!" She was pointing at Julian now. "He's the reason that Piper's like she is. He wants you all dead!"

Julian blinked, his expression confused. "Excuse me, but are you trying to insinuate that a Roman lord like myself is the reason that our empress' life is in jeopardy?" He turned to Leo, incredulous. "That girl is out of her mind, General."

"It was you in the shadows!" Penny shouted, now struggling at her chains. "Leo," she met eyes with the general, mentally begging for him to listen to her. "You have to believe me. Please! All of Rome _and _Greece is in trouble, and I-"

"You're the only one who can save them," Julian interjected, taking this entire outburst as a joke. "Honestly, General, I'm not sure how you put up with her. She's obviously insane." The older man snapped his fingers, and a host of guards marched in. "Take the girl to my tent. And for the love of the gods, get her to shut up."

"Leo!" Penny was crying out desperately now. "Please, don't let them take me!" He watched, befuddled, as he allowed the guards to unchain her from the table, lift Penny onto her feet, and lead her away. "It's a trap-" Then there was silence. The entire tent was emptied, except for Leo. He grabbed his cloak from a chair in the corner of the tent hurriedly, then exited the tent. He had a meeting to attend.

* * *

**So, I've managed to give y'all a Percabeth reunion and the truth about Julian. Please make this one of those times when the reviews start coming and don't stop, those days are awesome!**

**Also, I'm needing baby names! PM or review with your favorite baby name for the Jackson-Chase kid. I'd prefer names of Ancient Greeks/Romans, but if you have a really good idea don't hesitate to post one!**

**Also, we're very near the end of this story! *tears* I know, it's a very sad time. However, I'd love to continue using these characters and this world in sequels, prequels, etc. If you have any ideas, PM or review! I attempted to post a poll on my profile. I have no idea if it worked. If it did, go vote for your favorite story idea! If not, please someone send me a message on how to post the darned things!**

**Ah, this is all so exciting! Hence the exclamation marks! See y'all next time!** _Valete!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for all of the wonderful support and suggestions! I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)**

* * *

Penny found herself chained to a new table, in a new tent, with not so many friendly faces. Okay, so the last true friendly face she'd seen shadow-traveled miles away to safety without her, but still, it seemed like these Romans became more and more awful the more she got to know them. She was tied up, her shoulder was smarting, and there was a ringing in her ears.

Okay, so the chains and shoulder were old news, but the ringing wasn't. Considering she'd just gotten punched in the face by a sixty-year-old man. Who knew that old guys still had it in them?

"Come along, Penelope," his slithery voice whispered in her ear. "Don't tell me you didn't suspect a thing. You aren't that stupid, even if you have the entire Roman army convinced of it."

She was breathing heavily, but still managed to spit in his face. "Go to hell."

He cackled. Yep, the old man, the devious old man who managed to convince her and all of Rome that he was on their side, was cackling. This had to be some awful nightmare. "Is that the best you can do, Princess? Honestly, I was hoping for more of a fight; I've heard you Greek girls have a lot more spunk."

She rolled her eyes to the heavens in response. "Poseidon, grant me patience. Oh wait, you're a sea god! Guess that's out of the question then." Now her lip curled. "Why are you doing this? Betraying your country, betraying your friends? Your son too, if I'm not mistaken."

Now it was Julian's turn to look disgusted. "Octavian holds too much in the glory of Rome. And what has it gotten him? A position of hardly any command, underneath a _woman _and a boy who is not fit to call himself a Roman. I'm going to win him a position in a new world, a world free of imbeciles like that general and his dear emperor."

"Leo's twice the man you or Octavian will ever be," Penny retorted, not really thinking about what was coming from her mouth.

Julian's eyebrows raised. "Oh really? And here I was thinking that you were through with your little game with him. But you really do care for him, don't you?"

Penny shifted, uncomfortable. "At least Leo's not a homicidal raging maniac."

Now Julian's eyes darkened. "Careful what you wish for, Princess. Next thing you know, you'll have a slit throat and I'll have to explain to your dear Leo how I killed you as you tried, unsuccessfully, to escape. Then again, I'm going to have to kill you anyways, won't I? Can't have you giving the general any ideas, at least, until he dies too." He made a grab for her throat, but she drew away, and suddenly Julian placed his hands around his own throat, choking. His mouth gurgled water and Penny leaned down, smiling coldly.

"Did you know_, Julian, _that a human's body is almost completely water? It's actually extremely easy for one to choke on his own spittle, especially if a certain water-controlling demigod is feeling...threatened." Her eyes were cold too. "That being said, I could be feeling generous."

Julian was choking now, his face bright red as he attempted to clear his throat to no avail.

"Unchain me," Penny ordered. "Now."

Julian's throat cleared enough to give him one gasp of fresh air before his choking renewed. He pulled a set of keys from his robes and clicked them into a lock on Penny's hands. She pulled herself free from the chains and wrapped her own hands around Julian's throat, his eyes bugging out at her.

"I will stop you, and whoever is controlling you," she said. Her suspicions were confirmed as Julian's eyes bugged even more. "I may have betrayed my captors, but you betrayed your country. Good luck surviving the war." She released him, and he dropped to the floor, eyes rolling to the back of his skull as he fell unconscious. "Disgusting," she muttered to herself, relieving him of two daggers that he held on a belt at his hips. She didn't bother with a sword; men's weapons were too large. These knives would do just fine.

She grabbed a cloak hanging near the back of the tent and threw it over her shoulders, covering her head. Then she exited using the back of the tent. It was actually not too surprising that Julian hadn't bothered to post guards here. He kept underestimating her, and it became his undoing. She managed her way through the camp, weaving her way behind tents and through smaller corridors, ignoring as many soldiers as she could. Thankfully, not many knew what she actually looked like, and the cloak she wore disguised the fact that she was, after all, a girl.

A shout went through the camp coming from the direction of Julian's tent a few minutes later, and Penny knew that she didn't have much time. She had just reached the area where the Romans' horses were kept, and knew that she'd have to be fast in order to find herself a steed. There was a small, grey stallion running unchained in a padlock nearby. Perfect. She stood from her hiding place, ready to make her way to the horse, when suddenly a hand tightened around her shoulder, the injured one, and a knife was pressed up against her back.

She struggled not to cry out in pain as she was forced to walk slowly backward and behind a large, unoccupied tent, farther away from the stallion. Although the pain in her left arm was getting worse thanks to her capturer's pressure against her wound, Penny knew that she would only have one chance. Her right hand slowly inched its way toward her dagger, until it was stopped by the hand holding the blade to her back.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you, Penny," a familiar voice said into her ear.

"Leo?" Penny was surprised but still managed to internally seethe. Found by this boy, of all people. At least she knew that she wasn't about to die. Yet. "Leo, you have to let me go," she tried to explain. "Julian-"

"Is a lying scumbag," Leo agreed, moving his hand swiftly across her belt to take away her two daggers, then swung her around to face him. She stared into his face, trying to read him. He was confused, clearly, but also determined. He stared down at her, trying to find the truth himself, his eyes wide and deep brown. His curly hair stuck up in all directions, like he hadn't slept in a while, and he held her tightly, using her wound as leverage so she wouldn't try to suddenly jerk out of his grasp. "I've always known that. Still not the point, Penny. Why'd you do it?"

Penny took a deep breath. "Piper had the only keys to the cells. I needed to save my friends. She was collateral damage."

But Leo shook his head. "No, you're too good for that, Penny. You don't hurt anyone that doesn't deserve it. The guards, they were in your way. Makes sense. Julian, he's a rotten bastard, but you didn't even kill him. Yet you stick Piper, who's been saving your butt more than I ever could every day for the past six months, in a coma? What went wrong?"

Penny shook her head. "Nothing. I did exactly what I planted. I'm a Greek, doing what's best for my country-" She gasped as Leo held onto her shoulder a little too tight.

"What. Went. Wrong?" he said again, and Penny broke.

"It wasn't supposed to work that way!" She nearly yelled. "It was supposed to be a simple sleeping potion, but... It did something terrible, Leo. Something's gone wrong, and now everyone, Greek and Roman, may be about to die. And it's all my fault."

"You weren't the one who made the potion-"

"No! I got played!" She was furious now, with herself, with Leo, with this whole, terrible mess. "And that's even worse, in my book."

"Penny-"

She didn't listen any longer. She was facing him, so despite the pain, she forced all of her strength into her leg and kneed Leo in the groin. He cried out in pain and nearly collapsed, which gave her enough time to yank herself away from him and take off running to the horse. She didn't bother to pay attention as a few stablehands came her way, as Leo shouted for them to stop her. Instead, she ran to the stallion, whispered into his ear, then mounted the horse. Without warning it took off, leaping over the confines of its padlock and out of the camp. Leo raced after her, yelling for a horse of his own. Within seconds he was mounted himself, then chased after her, leaving the camp behind. But Penny wasn't riding for the Greek camp. She was heading north, away from the war. What was going on?

They only traveled for a few minutes, but Leo soon found himself miles away from the camps. Penny was still in visible in the distance, but she was an expert rider, ignoring every obstacle in her way in order to both lose his trail and reach her destination. Which was why even Leo was horrified when he saw her horse skitter to a stop, plant its feet, and fling Penny off. She went flying, and Leo looked on in shock as she collapsed to the ground and didn't move.

He was at her side within seconds, but no sooner had he dismounted his horse than the steed whinnied, terrified, and shot off in the opposite direction. He called out after it, but forgot about the problem of a missing horse when Penny moaned softly into the ground.

"Penny!" He called out, shaking her side a little roughly. "Penny, you need to wake up. C'mon, Princess, don't do this to me." A hand lifted itself off the ground and hit weakly at his chest.

"Don't…call me…Princess," she growled softly, her voice weak.

Leo couldn't help but grin. "What else I am supposed to do; you nearly killed yourself. Why the hell would you throw yourself from your horse?"

Penny shook her head, eyes opening. A small cut trickled down her face from her forehead, but she seemed to be mostly in one piece. "I didn't. It was trying to warn me, but I'm the idiot who didn't listen to what her horse was telling her. We're on top of a valley, aren't we?"

Leo hadn't noticed it before, but she was right. They sat at the top of a large barrier hill, a divide between two valleys. Behind them lay the basin where both the Romans and the Greeks were preparing for war. And in front of them…

"Stay here," he said, before he stood slowly, keeping himself low and bent to the ground. She muttered something unintelligible, but Leo didn't pay attention, crawling slowly up the side of the hill. He reached the top and looked down into the next valley, before his eyes nearly bugged out in fear himself.

Below lay the largest contingent of monsters that he had ever seen. He could see hellhounds, _dracaenae_, telkhines, Cyclops, giants, at least one drakon and… was that the Hydra? And the Nemean Lion? There was a flying pig riding over the mass, and an eagle three times bigger than a house. A dragon spurted smoke, curled into a ball the size of a small hill. A half-lion, half-woman stalked through the crowd of monsters. At least two other monster dogs roamed about the pack; one with three heads, one with two. A burst of fire passed through the crowd, and Leo couldn't believe his eyes: a creature with a lion's head, goat's body, and serpent's tail, a chimaera. And at the end of the army stood one of the most ferocious creatures Leo had ever seen (as if the other monsters weren't enough): the mother of all _dracaenae_, a terrible, enormous creature with a woman's torso and two serpents' tails.

Leo couldn't get out of there fast enough. He rushed down to Penny, who was huddled with her head in her knees, tears streaming down her face in pain. She looked up to him, her expression horrified.

"It's Echidna," she sputtered, still clutching her head from a screaming pain that Leo couldn't fix. "I've released the mother of all monsters and her children. What have I done?"

* * *

**Did I just make our villian the mother of all monsters? Yes, yes I did. Remember, Percy Jackson himself never actually managed to beat her, so I can't wait to see what all of our heroes decide to do to combat her...and the greatest monsters of all time. Next chapter's gonna be exciting.**

**To business: Thank you for all of the wonderful baby names, keep the suggestions coming!**

**Also, please, please, PLEASE check out the poll on my profile page, I need to figure out what story to do next!**

_**Valete!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful support; here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Penny nearly screamed from the pain in her head; she was living a nightmare, and now it was taking over her head too.

"Penny!" He was shaking her. Godsforsaken son of Vulcan, why couldn't he leave her alone? "We need to get out of here! Come on!" She shook her head, still buried between her hands. Why wasn't the pain stopping? "Alright then, you're giving me no choice. Don't kill me for this later."

Had she not known better than to shriek with a monster army so nearby, Penny would have as Leo lifted her into the air and over his shoulders. "Let. Me. Go," she muttered weakly, hardly able to move.

"Only when we're out of range," he replied, face grim as he started running. Even though most considered him scrawny, Leo had to be grateful that Penny was so small; running for your life was difficult enough without a person on your back. He might have gotten a quarter of a mile away before Penny pounded on his back and he nearly dropped her. Instead, distracted, he tripped over a rock and fell, the girl still on top of him.

"Ow," he groaned, as she rolled off of him. "What was that for?"

She stood, headache completely gone. "You got me out of its range, and your hand was a little too close to my butt to feel comfortable anymore."

Leo stumbled to his feet as well. "So that's why you went haywire? A range thing?"

"No Leo, I enjoy having panic attacks before a battle, it gets me all riled up," she said sarcastically. "Of course that's why I went a little crazy! But I wouldn't blame me completely; she's been in my head for months. Close contact made it worse."

"Hold up!" Leo said, startled. "You've known about Echidna for months? And you never told anyone?"

Her gaze soured. "I didn't know it was her, I didn't know who was messing with my dreams. I just knew that she was bad news, but could promise me the Romans' downfall. And don't look now Valdez," she said, breathing heavily. "But the nightmares started when I first arrived in Rome. I was a scared Greek girl, sure that I was about to be used and tortured and raped until kingdom come. I'm still not sure that it won't happen if I go back with you."

Now he was the angry one. "I protected you! I made sure that you weren't hurt, that you were properly cared for and treated. And the entire time you were planning to have us all killed?"

She shook her head now. "At first I did. I wanted your heads on spikes and for Percy to appear and rip this country in half. Julian started appearing to me as well, offering help. But then you showed up, Leo. You were different. You were kind and honest and clever, and to be honest, not the real definition of a Roman. And it wasn't just you. Piper was different. Even Jason... he was just trying to run his own country, besides the fact that he kidnapped Annabeth. But when you all started threatening Nico, and you, Leo, wouldn't help me anymore... I lost that trust in you. And I needed to save my friends, so I did. I'm sorry that Piper got caught in the middle of this, but it happened and I can't afford to think that I could have done otherwise."

"So that's it then?" Leo asked, eyes blazing. "You're going to find your way back to your friends and sail away? Never mind that thousands of innocents will die, because poor innocent Princess Penelope made an honest mistake, and now an entire country will pay for it. Never mind that she was actually cared for and admired and maybe even loved there." He was so angry, and so disappointed, and maybe a little bit... Was he scared? "Have you even thought of what will happen when Echidna finishes terrorizing Rome, huh? She'll move onto your precious homeland and tear it to shreds, Penny."

The headache was inching back into her head again; the monsters were on the move. "I don't have time for this," she said softly, before putting two fingers to her lips and whistling long and hard. She turned back to Leo, her eyes watering. "Please, don't make me do this."

"Do what, Penny? You've never done a damned thing that you've never wanted to do before, why would this time be any different?"

"Don't make choose between you and my country!" She screamed over his shouts. "Because... I'm not sure if I can do it anymore." Her tone was broken, defeated. "This shouldn't be so hard to do, it shouldn't. But then why..." She stared up at the sky, her eyes wide.

Leo paused, anger diminishing quickly. "Penny, what are you going to d-" He stopped when she grabbed hold of his arm and started to run, pulling him with her.

"When I say jump, follow my lead," she ordered, racing toward the edge of a nearby cliff.

"You're completely insane, Princess," he shouted at her, still being dragged along.

She smirked, nearly genuine. "Not like I haven't heard that one before." They were right at the edge now, and Penny screamed "Jump!" as they reached it. Suddenly they were falling through the open sky... until Leo's behind hit something and he almost shrieked like a little girl.

"Do try to contain yourself, General. Pegasi don't like getting spooked," he heard Penny yell at him from behind. Leo opened his eyes and almost jumped again, off the flying horse that he was currently seated on top of. The beast turned its head, almost as if to look Leo in the eyes, then turned back, whinnying once before flapping its white wings and thundering off through the clouds. Leo gripped tight to its long mane, holding on for dear life.

"What in Pluto's name are we doing riding pegasi, Penny?" Leo shouted into the wind, and turned just to see Penny's horse gallop up beside him, a golden pegasus with a black mane.

Penny laughed into the wind, whooping once as her pegasus flew circles around his, then returned back to his side. "Not really a good time to invoke the god of the earth, Leo. Poseidon made the horses, and Zeus gave them wings. This is my one chance to be above the earth without getting blasted into millions of pieces; don't ruin the moment."

"Um, end of the world ring a bell, Penny? What are we doing?!"

"Choosing between you and my country," she said more softly. "Hold on tight, this is going to be a fast ride."

Fast was an understatement. Country that took minutes to pass through on a regular horse took seconds to pass via pegasus. Leo's horse seemed to be laughing at him; he whinnied loudly and obnoxiously every time Leo seemed on the verge of falling off of it. Penny seemed to be conversing with her pegasus, for what Leo could hear.

"Yes, I missed you too." _Whinny. _"Have the armies marched into battle yet?" _Neigh. _"Oh by the gods. Annabeth and Nico, they're safe, right?_" Whinny. _"No, it is none of your business what I have been up to." _Neigh. _"What do you mean, mating smell?!"

All in all, it was a very one-sided conversation to his ears.

The pegasi began to act very skittish the closer they got to the battlefield, whining loudly and, in Leo's case, nearly bucking him off. When he almost got hit by a flaming arrow, however, Leo began to understand the problem.

"We need to get out of the skies!" Penny shouted over the howl of the wind, which had picked up dramatically. Another arrow flew a little too close to her head for comfort, and Leo heartily agreed. "Hold on!"

The descent was in no way comfortable, or even remotely safe. Leo admitted it this time; he screamed like a little girl the entire dive down. In his defense, he thought he was about to be splattered onto the ground in a pile of Leo-mush. It was a perfectly good explanation.

Somehow the pegasi managed to touch down on the ground like feathers, barely a bump on the landing. Leo fell off that horse as quickly as possible, only to have a piece of cloth thrown on top of him.

"Put on the cloak," Penny said, having thrown him her own. "You won't survive long here if you're not disguised."

"Penny, what are we doing here?" Leo said, looking up to see a giant crest of Greece staring right at him; a dolphin, a horse, a sword, and an olive tree intertwined. "My entire army is going to die; I'm supposed to be in battle-" He shut up as her hand covered his face.

"You're in my army now. My plans. And I have an idea that could save us all."

He pushed her hand away from his mouth. "Please, just quit with the crazy talk and tell me what's going on!"

She grumbled, muttered to herself for a moment, then sat down next to him, her voice hushed. "This whole thing, the entire plan; it has to do with Piper, and I think I may know why. We have to get her to wake up. And I know the only person in the world that could do it."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Think about it, Leo!" she said, trying to explain herself. "Everything Julian did, every time he came to me; it all had to do with hurting Jason, which is kind of epitomized by harming Piper. He cares about her more than anyone in this world. And I fell for the stinking trap. When Piper took the potion, she started trying to tell me something about wards. Was there ever anything in place that could keep monsters out of Rome, some kind of magic?"

Leo shrugged. "My main job was to train Rome's soldiers. Octavian and Piper dealt with any magic sides when it came to defenses."

"So that's how Julian knew so much when it came to those wards! Octavian could have told him having no clue what his father was actually like."

Leo was still confused. "Why did these wards fall when Piper fell asleep, though? Shouldn't Octavian have known how they were kept up as well and just replaced them?"

Penny shook her head. "Those monsters have been trying to get into Rome for centuries; Echidna told me as much. If any wall managed to fall for even a second, they would have rushed in like water through a broken dam. Octavian may not have even noticed that they had fallen until it was too late. And he probably hasn't even told Jason yet if his father got to him beforehand. Julian is... extremely persuasive when the need arises. The wards may still be down. So we need Piper awake, and soon."

Leo nodded. "Couldn't agree with you more." A great war cry shook the air around them, and Leo stood instantly. "That's Rome."

Another shout, more varied, carried through the air. "And those would be the Greeks," Penny said as she stood up beside him. "We need to find my friend, and quickly. Those armies are going to war and don't even know about the monsters." She grabbed his hand and started walking, slightly pulling Leo along. "Don't make eye contact with anyone, and try to cover up that armor!" She reprimanded him.

"I'm sorry, but it's not really my fault that you and I have different cloak sizes!"

"I'll try to find something near the middle next time," Penny said under her breath, only to stop in her tracks.

"Princess? Is that you?"

* * *

**Cliffie. I apologize... nah, not really. Hey, the battle is on it's way; forgive me for wanting it be perfect!  
**

**Don't forget to go to my profile and vote on the next "When in Rome" story to be told! It's incredibly important for me to write something that I know you guys will want! Prequels, sequels, all of the above, AUs of the AU... Tell me what you want!**


End file.
